


My imouto is a Vtuber

by Vtuberislife



Category: Hololive, vtuber
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 42,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vtuberislife/pseuds/Vtuberislife
Summary: After an incident, a 24-year-old NEET was reincarnated in a completely normal world, without any special power or cool ability. Named Shirakami Haruto, he quickly finds out that his little sister is named Shirakami Fubuki, resembling a famous Hololive Vtuber from his previous world.Having an abusive gambler as their father, he spends his entire childhood protecting Fubuki from any harm, until one day their father left a 300,000 debt to them. With that, 14-year-old Haruto relying on his knowledge from the previous life, step on the journey of becoming a music producer, and possibly the manager of the company Hololive.(edited description)https://www.wattpad.com/user/VtuberislifeWill mainly focus on wattpad, so if you want to interact with me than find me there :)Wattpad will include picture in it so recommend you going there.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

Living in 2020, as a 24-year-old NEET who just graduated from Music School, Haruto try to survive in this world.

Born in a slightly upper-class family, Haruto have a loving family, and to him, a perfect one.

A responsible and reliable father, a loving and caring mother, and a mischievous but cute sister, he have everything he ever needed.

Unable to get hired for months, he ended up as a typical NEET, occasionally browsing through the internet. He eventually stumble upon Hololive and fall in the rabbit hole.

Giggling to himself while watching cute anime girl doing cute stuff, he declare to the world that the rabbit hole here is quite nice and warmth.

However it all ended that day.....

In a dark night, where the sky is covered with bright stars, dear Haruto is sleeping quietly in his comfy bed. Dreaming about anime, manga and Vtuber.

But a certain smell of burning wood wake him up.

Rising up and rubbing his eyes, he slowly walk to his room door while moaning. Half awake, he proceed to check up the source.

His parents have left the house for a business trip since last weeks ago, and now only him and his little sister are living here. Thinking back in the future, this might be for the best.

Opening the door, a wave of hot air blow onto his face, immediately waking him up. Looking at the source of heat, is a fire that is burning brightly at the kitchen.

Cursing out loud, he sprint to the upper floor where his sister room is located. The fire is spreading wildly, and he know that he don't have time to waste.

Kicking open the locked door, he finds her sister still sleeping in her bed peacefully in her pajamas, unknown of the fire outside.

With that, he wasted no time, and proceeded to use the most effective way of waking someone up.

As hard as he could, he slaps her in the face.

With the sound of something being slap, and the furious and sleepy voice of a female scolding someone, Haruto then carry her sister in his arm, and run towards the front door

Going down stairs, slowed by her sister weight, he realized the fire has consume a large part of the house, with sound of cracking appearing, signaling the danger ahead.

"Onechan, am I dreaming," While adrenaline is pumping in Haruto's blood, her sister make an untimely question to him.

Ignoring her question, he dashes to the door, running across the living room, where the sound of cracking get louder and louder. Until the inevitable happen.

With a large sound of wood being break, the entire ceiling come crumbling down unto the siblings.

"Argghhhhh!!! DAMN IT!"

Part of the ceiling burning wood hit his back, smashing him and burning his back. In matter of seconds, Haruto strength is lost due to the pain.

But looking at his sister terrified face, he makes a last ditch effort to throw her out to one of the close window beside him.

Its better to be hurt by broken glass then to die.

With that, a large sound of glass being broke is hear, while a small figure is throw outside the house.

And with that, Haruto submit to the pain and fell onto the ground

While he is trying to muster his strength to stand up, another piece of large wooden piece fall unto his lying body.

"BAM!", moaning with pain, Haruto couldn't stand up anymore. The wood has render his lower part immobile.

He couldn't feel his leg anymore, with a smell of burning meat coming out behind him, he know its too late.

As the fire got bigger and bigger, Haruto visions is slowly covered by black smoke, while he continue to lose his consciousness due to the lack of oxygen.

"Perhaps this is for the better" Haruto think to himself, since it means that he also didn't need to suffer from the pain of being burn alive before his last hour.

He most probably will die from the lack of oxygen as the fire keep burning, a painless death.

Looking out the window, he could barely see her sister who is being grab by their neighbors,they are stopping her from climbing into the house from the window.

Barely seeing her weeping and terrified face in the mist of black smoke, and hearing her screaming his name desperately. Haruto wonders what she is thinking right now.

Perhaps she hopes that he could just stands up, and tell her that everything is just a prank. Just like what he always do.

But this time its real, my dear sister

Laughing to himself, Haruto is glad that he managed to protect her, his treasure.

Hope that you won't cry too much, my baka sister.

Succumbing to the darkness under a female terrified scream, Haruto falls silent.

.

.

.


	2. Shirakami Fubuki is My Sister??

It's been 14 years ever since Haruto arrives at this world.

Fading into darkness after that horrible fire, Haruto consciousness faded into emptiness, which seems to be a moment and eternity, something he never experience before.

Feeling nothing, thinking nothing, everything is nothing. A weird but oddly comfortable feeling.

Until one day.

He feel 'alive'

Out of no where, he knows that he is alive. The feeling of 'something' appear.

Slowly but surely, he regain his sense. Starting from simply feeling the water around him, and slight movement, he knows where he is right now, inside her mother womb.

And eventually, he was officially introduced to the world.

With the womb expanding and contracting, he force his way out to the outer world. The water who protected suddenly becomes a danger to him, drowning him in his ways out.

And eventually, he see light for the first time.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Instinct kick in, and he started crying non-stop, fresh air started coming in. And for the first time, he uses his lung to breath. The air felt refreshing, as if life itself is entering his little body.

And a few day later, he was officially named Shirakami Haruto, of course without him knowing about it.

Living as an infant is a brand new experience to Haruto. His still developing body severely limit the things he can do.

His consciousness is blur, with his entire 24-year of life experience taking a heavy toll on him. Its a miracle how his brain manage to handle it without turning him into a complete idiot.

Most of the time, he have trouble doing actual thinking. He just act like a normal baby, crying for milk or just simply for affection. Until he grow up that is.

With that, Haruto first 4 year of this world passes by, occasionally blurting out weird word from his old memories, dreaming of weird scene he seems to experience before. He is the weirdo among his peers and other children.

Until that is, his sister is born.

Her sister isn't unique as a baby, just like any baby, she looks almost the same. Crying all day and requiring attention from others. But a certain blood connection just 'click'.

He know, that this is her sister, and he need to protect her.

And on the very same night that he meet his new sister, his old memories is unlock. A certain switch is flick, and memories begin to flooding in.

For the whole night, he suffer from a serious headache, his temperature rises to above 40 Celsius, almost frying his brain. Moaning in pain the whole night without his parent knowing, it is a miracle that he managed to survive un-harm from it.

With that, Haruto has finally, actually, reincarnated. Gaining his memory and awareness back.

Fast- forwarding to 10 years later, in a small condominium.

Inside, a child is reading through a note, beside is a contract on it.

White-haired, with a childish face, the green eyes fill with maturity that shouldn't suppose to exist inside such a young child. His face is filled with disappointment, anger, and despair.

"Onechan.... Are you okay? Your faces look black... did father go gamble again" A soft and small noises comes out behind the child.

With a slightly long white-hair, and a cute face that would attract the attention from any sane normal human being, she proceeded to say.

"Is everything still alright?"

Shirakami Fubuki, age 10, Shirakumi Haruto's sister.

Yup, Haruto has been reborn as the legendary cat's brother, perhaps a NEET biggest dream accomplish.

However, the situation right now isn't really great.

"It's nothing Fubuki..., just that from now on we won't need to see our 'beloved' father anymore" Crushing the paper in his small hand, Haruto forced a smile on his face, trying to comfort her that everything is ok.

Their father just left a 300,000 debt to them, and run away from this house.

Above the contract, it is stated that there were now responsible for paying the debt that their father had left, with no regard to their age or background.

"Why did father left...? Onechan you don't look okay! Tell me what's going on!" Worried, Fubuki started raising her voice and questioning her Onechan.

"It's nothing Fubuki, don't worry about it." He don't want to burden her with this.

"You are lying!"

Little Fubuki puffing her face, started hitting Haruto with her little fist.

+1

+1

+1

Uhhh... She's so cute. Haruto think in his mind.

Shaking his head and removing his thought, ignoring the little fox who is calling him baka, he suddenly hugged Fubuki who is still trying to rebel against him.

"Fubuki... mind if Onechan ask you a question?" Suddenly changing his tone, Haruto ask seriously. "Answer me seriously."

"Huhhh? Sure..., what is it?" Surprise at his tone, Fubuki suddenly becomes a bit scared.

"Is it okay if from now on we started living separately?" Haruto proceeded to ask

Without a doubt, the situation they are in right now is dangerous. A 300,000 debt in this world could instantly crush any normal family.

By law, they will be assign guardianship to their closest blood related relative, which will also move the debt to that household. And the household have no say in this decision.

However, if there exist multiple child under a single debt, the debt can be separated between the households that adopted the child.

Its very likely they will ended up separating.

"Sep.Sep.Separate!!?? No! I want to be together with Onechan! Or else who will continue to cook burger for me!" Shock, Little Fubuki panic and accidentally blurted out her actual thought, which is respond with a bonk to the head.

Ignoring the cat last sentence, he has the same idea with Fubuki. But for a different reason, of course.

Child from this kind of background rarely was treated well, no one likes to have a debt which comes up from no where. News is such child being mistreated, ignored or straight up beaten to death isn't hard to come by.

He doubt his relative will be kind to them both. But...

What can he do?

"Onechan......." A frustrated sound comes out from the girl.

Noticing that small Fubuki is getting angry, Haruto chuckle and put his hand down. Patting Fubuki hair gently, comforting her

"Hmph!"Fubuki look at the other side and try to ignore Haruto

"Alright alright, it's my fault, I shouldn't treat you like a child."

"You say this every time, but you will still do it again later, Liar." Puffing her face, she looks at her Onechan.

"I promise ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"So.. something bad happen?"

Fubuki can sense that something really bad happen, although Onechan try comfort her, but she can sense that Onechan is not happy.

Fubuki is very smart.

She really is worried.

While Haruto hand is still on her hair, she quietly hug Haruto with both of his hands, pushing her head inside Haruto chest.

She is scared.

No...I don't want to leave you, please, please, pleaseee.

Don't leave me alone.

"Its alright, its alright." Feeling his chest getting wet, Haruto hug the girl, patting her back slowly. "Everything will be fine, okay?"

"I promise I won't leave you alone, Fubuki."

"I will be by your side, whenever you need it."

Cause I'm your brother, Shirakami Haruto.


	3. Shirakami Fubuki loves burger

"Fubuki! Fubuki! Wake up! It's already 7am!"

Miss Fubuki decided to ignore the weird voice, and to continue her conquest in burger land

Single cheeseburger, double cheeseburger, triple cheeseburger, quadruplet cheeseburger...

"FU BU KI"

Miss Fubuki stated that she hasn't finish conquering burger land yet.

Waking up rubbing her eye, she looks at the 16-year-old teen who is wearing a pink apron standing in the room.

169cm, short, silk liked white hair. A blue-green colour iris. With a sturdy body and a fine-looking face, Haruto is no doubt consider attractive. However, the pink apron combines with the T-shirt he is wearing doesn't really show it off.

Climbing out from her bed, she proceeded to the bathroom.

Grabbing the toothbrush on the right by her instinct, she started brushing her teeth, a certified fox must have a clean tooth to make sure it can hunt its prey at max efficiency.

As she is brushing her teeth, Haruto started putting some cereal on table, together with a glass of milk.

155cm is quite low in his standard, so he makes sure that Fubuki get a glasses of milk every day.

...Maybe it will make a difference in the future?

15min later, Fubuki come in from the bathroom and start having her breakfast,

She will have school at 8am, so Fubuki need to finish her breakfast fast.

During that time, Haruto started preparing for Fubuki's bag.

"Pencil Box, Math Textbook, Japanese Textbook.... Fubuki! Where is your Science exercisers?"

"It's in the bedroom second drawer"

Looking at Haruto preparing her schoolbag, she started daydreaming about the pass 2 years.

After the day father left, Onechan start taking care of everything in the house. Cooking, cleaning dishes, laundry... Although she did also do some work, but Onechan is the one who do most of it.

However, she still has one question.

How did he manage to earn enough money to feed them both?

She may be small, but she knows human need money to survive in the society

Onechan never tell her what his job is. But she doubts that it's a normal one, at least she don't think there are any job that will hire a 14 years old boy as its employee.

Right?

"Fubuki! It's time to go!"

"okay okay, Onechan"

Tying up her shoes, she leaves the house with Haruto.

Today is a normal day.

After dropping Fubuki at school and giving her a kiss at the cheek, Haruto walk off to shop for some ingredient.

Going through the grocery, he decided to make burger for today's dinner, since Fubuki been behaving well recently.

...I mean she did just accidentally bite him yesterday for forcing her to eat Vege but its ok.

...She did bully her classmates by putting nail on their chairs

...Anyhow Fubuki is behaving well recently.

Dropping off the things, he heads off to a bakery just three streets away from his house.

This is where Haruto is working at.

When first meeting him, the kind bakery owner did offer to take them in but is refuse by Haruto. With that, he allows Haruto to work part time in his shop.

At first, he didn't expect much from him. However, his skill and talent which he displays quickly shock him.

Staring at the teens who is working, he wonders if he has been wasting his entire career of a baker. The entire shop profit rises for 35% just because of Haruto cake along. Famous for its cuteness, beauty and most importantly the taste, it has become an iconic food for the whole area.

Haruto was promoted immediately as a full time after he show his skill to him and is now responsible for making high classes pre-order cake.

"Anything owner-san? The new batch of cake will be finish in 15min, I will let you know when it come up"

"It's nothing, just wondering if this shop can survive an Ultraman attack"

"?"

The owner although kind, could be weird sometimes.

In his previous life, he learns making cake from his mother. His mother is a baker until she met Haruto's father.

After finishing today quota of cakes and refusing another seduction attempt by a high schooler. Haruto head back home early to prepare for dinner.

"Onechan, I'm home"

"welcome back, dinner is done, go shower first before you eat"

Fubuki smell of burger when she enters the house.

A burger a day keep the fox happy.

Stripping her clothes off, she enters the shower.

The water slide through Fubuki's white hair, and through her skin. Calming down her heart as she started going through some recent events.

Her classmates just make fun of her and Haruto as kids who their parent abandon them.

Although it might just be a harmless joke, but Fubuki on that day gets very, very angry.

A fox is a spiteful creature.

The nail on their chair next day is the evident to this.

How dare they make fun of her

...and especially him.

She knows how selfish of her, saying that she doesn't want to leave Onechan.

And how much Onechan loves her, saying yes to this impossible promise,

She knows Onechan sacrifice a lot, dropping off school and started working at the age of 14 just to keep his promise.

So no one can look down on Onechan, no one.

"Fubuki! It's been an hour already. The burger is getting cold!"

"I'm coming! Give me a second"

On table its Fubuki favourite food, burger. Introduced by Onechan, and she fall in loves with it ever since.

Her current dream right now is to be with Onechan forever, and to have burger every day.

But Onechan burger is always the best.

Giggling, Fubuki enjoy the burger.

"Did you get in a fight again with your friends"

"Of course not, I've already made up with them. It's just that I can't tolerate them making fun of us"

"But still putting nail on their chair is too much Fubuki"

"Bleh" Fubuki show her short tongue.

With a ＃on his head, he snaps Fubuki forehead.

"Ouchhh! Onechan don't love me anymore"

"Quit talking, finish your burger and we will do your homework together"

"Okay..."

Although the finance of them isn't doing great, but Haruto still want to make sure that Fubuki get a proper education, it will make her future path much easier.

With that, he makes sure to check on Fubuki's homework every day. Fubuki is quite smart actually, so he just needs to do some basic revision with her.

And it reaches 10pm very fast.

"Yawnn... Onechan goodnight"

"Goodnight, have a sweet dream"

With that, Fubuki hugging Haruto's arm, fell into sleep.

Until now, both of them still sleep together, sharing the same bedroom, mainly due to the lack of space in this house.

However, Haruto is thinking of renting another place, as Fubuki will be reaching 13 next year, and sleeping with her isn't really appropriate anymore.

Making sure that Fubuki is asleep, Haruto gently remove her arm, and proceeded outside.

Locking the door behind him, he walks slowly, after around an hour, he enters a shady looking building.

"Hey Haruto, book a room already?"

"Yup, just like usual, 4 hours"

"Alright, room number 4, here is the key"

"Thanks uncle"

"Haha, it's my honour to be able to provide service to individual like you"

Shutting the door behind him, he takes out the laptop from his bag, he still has a few more things to do today.

Haruto pick up the job of a music producer.


	4. Shirakami Fubuki wants to survive

Shirakami Haruto is having a headache.

With a debt of 300,000, and barely enough money to last for a month, he need money, fast.

For the next few day, he started wandering around, trying to look and think of something.

But for now, he is out of luck.

"Maybe I should pick up music again."

Haruto ended up choosing music as his major mainly due to his passion and talent in it.

Since coming to this world, he hasn't touched music until now. His family don't really have the luxury to educate them in music.

But it won't stop him from using it.

Since no one will hire him, Haruto is thinking of becoming a music creator.

He already is one in his previous life, so he is familiar with it.

However, he needs an actual place to record it.

And that's when he stumbles onto this studio, creepy, shady, dark.

Entering it, the interior is surprisingly nicely decorated, and giving off a professional feel.

He was greeted by the receptionist.

"Little boy, where is your parent?"

Haruto forget that he is still in a 14-year old body.

"Uncle, I'm here to rent a room."

"Uhmm but..."

The studio equipment isn't cheap, and children aren't really well known for behaving well.

"There isn't any rule which state that only adults can rent a room right? I will pay for it if any damage is done."

But still replacing them aren't easy.

"... Let me get the owner here, wait a few second"

The owner is a man who look like in his mid-40, with a dark brown iris. Haruto wonder by any chance is he also been in the music industry before.

"Kiddo, this isn't a place to play game alright. Where is your parent?'

"I'm serious Mr, I need a room to record a song."

A stubborn brat with too much fantasy huh.

"Do you even have the money to rent the room?" "Here"

Handing the man, the money, that is his last-ditch effort to maintain him and Fubuki independent.

If all else fail, he will have no choice but to pray that they will end up in good hand.

Looking at the money in hand, the man goes silent.

A silent few minutes passing, just when Haruto is getting worry.

"Follow me"

"Show me that you can actually handle it

Opening the door to one of the rooms, the owner let Haruto in.

Haruto sighed with relief.

He was afraid the owner will send him away.

With the owner examining his every action, Haruto started setting up the room for recording.

Under his shocking eyes, 14-year-old Haruto handle the equipment without any trouble.

It's no surprise to Haruto since his been dealing with these equipment for around 8 years. And with a 20min set up, he proved himself to the owner that he has the knowledge and the ability to use it, and use it well.

Convincing himself that Genius does exist in this world, the owner allows Haruto to use the studio freely, even exempting Haruto's fee of renting as apology for doubting his ability.

With that, Haruto secure his first step of earning his living.

And now comes the hard part, actually earning the money.

One thing that Haruto notice in this world, is that the music industry is still very backward, around the 2000 years level, and many great musician and artist cease to exist. Thus, he decided to cop...create music that has been proven to be popular in his world.

The culture of this world is almost the same as the last world after all, so it should work.

And with that, he decided his first song to make in this world.

<>

A simple song that he enjoys in his pass life. No need for a vocal, just pure piano happiness.

This is one of the few songs he has first learn in his pass life, the music really captivates him when he first hears it.

But still, he still needs to put in some effort to fully recreate it back.

He doesn't want to spoil this great song and lower the experience for others.

With a week of work and practice, under the name of "HT", he quietly releases the song on a popular platform for music. Praying that this song could provide him the fund to survive another day.

Fubuki has been eating instant-ramen since the day their father left.

Unfit for a fox.

With the song release, Haruto head back home tired, creating music with this body aren't easy, he needs to train back his muscle memory with practices and hard work.

But looking at little Fubuki who is enjoying her ramen, unknown of their dire situation, he knows it's all worth it.

With another day of feeding the fox pass, Haruto enters into slumber.

Unaware of the impact he created over the world.

At the same time, in a certain house. A high schooler is trying her best to study for her tomorrow exam.

"Haihhh... I will never finish these 4 chapters tonight."

Shigure Ui, a 16-year-old high schooler trying to study.

She is not doing well though.

As the only child of her family, her parents have high hope for her, hoping that she could get into a Renowned college in the future, getting a decent job with decent pay.

And now Shigure is stress out.

Throwing her textbook aside, jumping onto her bed, she scrolls through a recently famous music platform, hoping to find a song to calm her heart.

Shigure Ui loves to listen to song.

However, songs recently are getting worse and worse each day, with most song centre around love stories.

Not that's it bad, but Shigure is tired of it.

She wants something new.

"Hmm <>... HT huh, a new artist"

"Such a weird name, first song too, wonder how's the song"

Scrolling through the comment, she read some reviews

A soothing song, calm my heart down when I'm working overnight

This makes me emotional

Calm, gentle and refreshing, encouraging me to explore my pass, different from any other genre right now on the market, wonder who the artist is who manage to write this song.

"Hmm, the review is quite good. Let me try it than."

Subscribing to this artist Shigure plug in her earphone and listen to it.

\--------

Its good

Calming, relaxing, encouraging her to forget about the things happening around her. Her parents hope, her future path, what she hates, what she loves.

Shigure put the song on loop mode, and closes her eyes, wanting to immerse in the song.

Not long, a calming snore can be heard from the girl's room.

...

With that, Haruto manage to earn his living through his song. When Fubuki saw burger again on the table, she even asks Haruto whether he just robbed someone just to feed her.

Which is responded with a snap on her face.

He didn't earn much money, the profit he earns come from the subscription alone. And as a new artist, it's understandable that not many people will be interested in his song

However, around 300 people has already subscribed to his song yesterday, which is quite a lot for him. The money for Fubuki burger comes from here.

But Haruto believes that with the quality of the song, HT will eventually become a famous name in the future.

And he will protect Fubuki with it.


	5. Shirakami Fubuki is Sleeping Today

Over the pass 2 year, HT has become a famous name among the music industry.

Famous for his wide style of music, and the exceptionally high quality.

However most importantly, is his attitude on copyright.

He makes it so that as long as that people credited him when using his song, they are free to do anything with it.

Meaning he won't be profiting from their creation.

This has resulted in these 2 years a sudden boom of popularity of HT, with many individual or organisation using his song for many purposes.

Movies, Concert, Short video, Album...

HT has been a gospel to especially independent studio or newly arises content creator.

Never revealing his or her identity, HT becomes a figure cover with mystery.

Is he a male, or female? How old is he? Is HT an individual or an organization? What is his goal of releasing the copyright of all his song?

Many rumours have circulated around this name.

Genius, a selfless man wanting to make the world better, an individual wanting to gain fame, a broken heart man wanting to make music for the one he loves and lost.

Many people have lay claim about being HT, but none can prove it.

Leaving it to be a popular myth among the internet and the music industry

The man who is call HT.

Coming back to Haruto in the studio.

Right now, he is preparing to release the song 

This song has been his hardest creation so far.

It features a lot of traditional instrument from Japan, which Haruto have to personally find musician who master's in it in order to complete it.

And after a month, the song is finally almost finish.

But he still needs a singer for it.

His voice isn't bad, and he could sing it if he wants to. But he doesn't want to reveal his identity.

Instead, he chooses to hire other people help.

He often picks new singer who need popularity to help him complete the song.

The singer won't be given any money, but the fame it come by collaborating with HT along makes it worth it.

Of course, they were asked to keep his identity secret.

Many young men and women dream of one day receiving an email, for HT to invite them to complete a song.

Not only it will be a boom of popularity, but also an acknowledgement from him.

And today a young woman together with a man stand outside of the shady studio, wondering whether they have reached the right place.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" "I.. I think so? According to the email it supposed to be here"

A week ago, she received an email from HT himself, inviting her to collaborate in a song.

With the excitement of winning a lottery. Immediately, she accepted the invitation, not wanting to miss out this opportunity.

But when HT mention the time of recording, she express some worried, as being alone in the dead of night isn't really safe, thus she ask whether is ok if she can bring alone her manager with her.

As long as you both don't expose my identity, then its ok.

With that they arrive at the music studio.

Walking up the stairs, they were greeted by the staff at the counter.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Uhmm I have an appointment with someone at this time" She don't want to mention the name HT

"Ohh I see, I think I know who it is"

"He is inside room number 4, just knock on the door and he will let you in"

"Alright, thank you staff-san"

So, HT is a he huh, the young women is getting nervous, and also a bit excited, she could finally meet HT face to face. She wondesr how old is HT, 30? 40? 50? Most talented music producer is well over 40.

She wonders how HT will look like? A Charming but playful man? A man full of story, but only express it through the creation of music. A stubborn old man, only focusing his attention on the creation of music itself, giving his life to it.

"Hey, don't lose focus. This is your chance to rise your popularity. The company recently isn't doing well and are planning to cut some budget from advertisement. So, don't let this chance slip by ok?"

"Okay okay, Thanks for your reminder Manager-san, I will do my best"

The manager is also curious about the identity of HT too actually. Just that he needs to make sure that this kind-girl is in the right condition.

Their company isn't bad, but also aren't great, he wants to let the girl achieve her dream, and thus this may make the difference for her in the future.

The girl takes a deep-breathe and knock on the door.

"Knock, Knock"

"Come in, the door is unlocked"

A male, soft voice. It also seems like his quite young, surprising for the achievement he made.

Opening the door, they saw a young man, white-haired, wearing an earphone. Facing his laptop, he is completing the last part of the song Senbonzakura. He still needs to make some minor adjustment to it.

"Take a seat, give me a few more minutes, I just need to add some things to the song again." Without looking at them, Haruto invite them to sit down.

The young woman and her manager quietly sit down on the bench, the age of HT really shocked them, and they may need sometimes to digest.

"H..h..he is the mysterious HT?" "I..I think so?"

"He looks like he is a high schooler though. Maybe HT isn't here? He is just someone who is representing him?"

"Perhaps? Or else how could a high schooler create so much music in so many different fields? It takes year just to master a field and even more to create one with such quality"

"I'm HT alright? Don't judge someone just by their age alone. It's just that I have talent in music, that's all."

That's why Haruto don't want to reveal his identity. At least part of the reason why.

His too young, getting this popular at this age isn't exactly good for him and Fubuki, he just wants to live a normal, light- hearted life, not a life under the spotlight.

He knows that he could just reveal his identity, receiving a considerate amount of fame and money. But instead he chose to hide it, only receiving profit just to feed him and Fubuki.

Cause in the end he knew all of these aren't actually his. He is just stealing over other people's hard work to make a living.

As a music creator, he knows the feeling of work being stolen.

It doesn't feel good.

Doing it for Fubuki, and getting rid of the debt, yes. But getting proud over someone work? He still has some dignity in him.

This should be the last song he will be releasing, or at least he will profit from. He had already pay off most of the debt. If he releases

anymore song he will make it free or donate it to charity. Cause he also know sometimes a song is all it needed to make someone life better.

He will gladly do this for their sake, copying song aren't that hard.

And it's a shame if all these song existed without people knowing them.

The paid at the bakery aren't that bad after all, and should be able to support both of them, with some extra left for Fubuki's University fund.

Finally finishing the song, Haruto turn around and look at both of them. Finishing this song at this hour isn't easy, his head is a bit dizzy. He should take a long rest after this...

!!!

He saw some familiar faces.


	6. Shirakami Fubuki is still sleeping

Motoaki Tanigo, aka Yagoo , have a dream.

One day, he wants to run a virtual idol group just like akb48.

Thus, he needs to cherish this chances to make sure the only idol under him, Tokino Sora will through this opportunity gain enough popularity to win the company support

Thus, he needs to cherish this chances to make sure the only idol under him, Tokino Sora will through this opportunity gain enough popularity to win the company support.

Right now, the company he is working for is a traditional type of idol agency, with a popular idol group holding the whole company finance together. While some small individual idol struggle to survive in it.

Recently, under the suggestion of Yagoo, they started to fix their eyes on a new field.

Virtual Idol

By giving example such as Hatsuna Miku and Kitsuna Ai, the company investor agrees for Yagoo to try out this concept. And through a small size interview, a certain girl catches his eyes.

Tokino Sora, a kind girl, but full of energy, talented in singing, and can light out the darkest corner in this world through her smile.

With that, they launch their first 2D debut, under the name of Osaki Ruma. And thus started Sora journey of being a Vtuber.

However, it wasn't going well.

The concept of virtual idol hasn't been widely accepted yet by the media and the world.

The times and year mean that technology wasn't as advanced as his previous world. Lack of dedicated software and hardware mean that Yagoo have to start from scratch, and money is needed to develop better and functional software that could better capture the motion of a person.

With the current technology and lack of funding, crashes keep on happening during streaming, the 2D model look bad, and sometimes glitches happen, resulting in the whole stream needing a restart.

With this, many people slowly lose interest in the whole Vtuber genre, and now only a small batch of loyal viewer express their support towards them.

The company investor isn't happy with this.

And when Sora notified Yagoo of HT invitation, he knows this could be the changing point.

This could be the key to earn back the investor confidence in the current project.

Fetching Sora to the studio, Yagoo mind is full of the possibility that come after Sora collaboration with HT.

This collaboration means that from now on Vtuber isn't a culture who is exempted from the music industry. With enough attention and some publicity, he could let the world see the charm of Vtuber, and maybe even earn more funding to fix the technical issue they are facing right now.

Yagoo is a smart man.

However, right now he needs to deal with HT, who is looking at him and Sora with a weird face.

'You are the virtual idol Osaki Ruma right?"

"Yes, that is me, pleased to meet you, my real name is Tokino Sora, and the is my manager"

"Yes, that is me, pleased to meet you, my real name is Tokino Sora, and the is my manager"

https://www.zerochan.net/2570782

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Motoaki Tanigo, you can call me Yagoo"

Looking at the two persons, Haruto feels a bit awkward, he didn't expect the new Vtuber he stumble upon to be Sora.

He just saw some random Vtuber online recently, and figure that this song is suitable for her.

Facing Sora and especially Yagoo, his mind if filled with all the meme he saw from his previous life.

"Sorry to make both of you come here during midnight. My name is Shirakami Haruto, artist name is HT, you can call me Haruto."

"Nice to meet you, it my honour able to collaborate with such a talented artist" Sora reach out her hand to Haruto, which he replied with a handshake.

Haruto smile" No need the formality, you aren't getting any profit from this, instead I should thank you for willing to take up this collaboration with me."

Haruto turn his eyes on Yagoo,

"Yagoo-san"

"Yes?"

"Are you a girl?"

Yagoo think that something is wrong right now "No"

"Alright than" Haruto feel sad, his dream of best girl may be fake after all

After exchanging some pleasantries, Haruto decide its time to get down to business.

"Sora-chan, come here" "Haruto than proceeded to hand the earphone to Sora. "Listen to it"

Seeing the idol he know in his old world standing in front of him, treating him like senpai, this surely is a new experience to Haruto. But nonetheless, he still has business to settle.

Sora wearing the earphone, wonder what kind of song he will be creating this time.

She is curious.

"Dan dan dan..."

With a mix of traditional instrument and modern music style, the fast-upbeat song quickly captivates her heart.

Sora can almost imagine herself, standing under a sakura tree, dancing to the beat.

Putting down the earphone, Sora sighed

"HT-san, you really are a genius aren't you?"

"Call me Haruto, and I guess you can consider me a genius in someway"

"Alright than, Haruto-san. Have you finish the lyric for the song than?"

"Yup, it's here, take a look at it"

Reading the lyric, Sora blink her small eyes again and again, and look at Haruto

"HT....Haruto-san, are you sure this is the lyric for the song?"

" Yup, 100% sure." '

"But this lyric is quite... interesting"

The whole song is basically talking about Japan during the westernization, with many, many symbolisms behind it. The contrast between each lyric greatly represent the fight between traditionalism and westernization in Japan, which may or may not makes Japan a better place.

But now isn't history class, and she is not here to argue.

"Are you sure this lyric is suitable for this song? The song was great, but won't the lyric affect the upbeat of the song?"

"That's the charm of the song" Haruto smile mischievously.

"Don't worry about the song, I will take responsibility if anything happens. Now let us start the recording"

The mic has already been set up by Haruto, thus Sora nodding her head, proceeded to the recording area holding the sheet.

"Ready?" "Anytime" "Alright,3,2,1"

daitan-futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei

(After a bold and audacious Westernization revolution,)

rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka

(this is now an open and upright anti-war nation.)

hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi

(As I pedal forward my bicycle marked with the Japanese flag,)

akuryou-taisan AI-SHII-BII-EMU

(evil spirits will disperse from my intercontinental ballistic missiles.)

Sora singing is really good. Haruto think to himself.

First time singing the song and she handle the whole song pretty well.

He felt nostalgic.

It just like the Sora from his world.

"Haruto-san, how is it?"

Getting back his sense from his memory. Haruto comment on Sora singing.

"Quite good, it seems like you are pretty talented in singing"

Sora cheek turn red a bit. Getting praise by a talented man makes her happy.

"Than..Thanks for you praise, it's because since young l I have been wanting to become an idol, and have been working hard to train my voice"

"Wow, still, there is no denying you talent in it. Keep up the good work and you will reach the stage you dream of sooner than later"

"Thanks for your encouragement" Sora chuckles.

"However, there are still some part you can improve..."

Her voice is good, but Haruto still can point out some flaw from it.

Its mostly from the lack of technique, which is understandable since Sora are still new to this.

Sora is 18 this year, freshly graduated from high school.

With that, he corrects some flaw, sometimes demonstrating it to Sora.

Haruto voice is surprisingly good. Sora think to herself.

Slowly, Sora master the song, with her singing better and better, and finally Haruto call it an end to the whole recording.

During the whole process, Yagoo never loses he focus on Sora, making sure she is alright and giving her water when she is tired.

But Yagoo really care about her girls.

"Yagoo-san, you really are best girl after all"

"?"

Yagoo is confuse again

"Never mind that." Laughing it off, Haruto dismiss his confusion.

Chatting with Yagoo, Haruto enjoy the conversation.

Yagoo although mostly appear in meme, really is a special man.

Conversation with him is interesting, eyes opening and stimulating.

Yagoo is a smart man.

They talk about the future of the whole virtual idol genre, their direction and potential.

Haruto can see the passion from Yagoo when he is talking about it.

"...I believe that in the future, virtual idol will have a larger audience than our real life idol."

"An idol without any flaw, an idol that can be freely design by their artist."

"One day, virtual idol shall surpass the old idol industry."

Yagoo is sure of it.

The future of Vtuber.

"So, you what you want to achieve than?"

What I want to achieve?

...

"...I want to run a virtual idol group like akb48"

The legendary quote ... A Vtuber suddenly arises in his mind.

"HA-CHAMA-CHAMA"

Shaking his head, Haruto remove the eldritch horror from his head.

"Have you ever thought of creating a company?"

"Creating a company..? Uhmm i don't think so."

So, the timing hasn't come yet huh.

Stopping the topic, Haruto think of the possibility of the future.

Perhaps he should join hololive one day?

We will see about that.

"Alright, I will inform you again to discuss about the presentation of this song"

"Presentation? I thought for your song you just upload it at..."

"This time it will be a bit different" Haruto shake his head.

Knowing its Sora and Yagoo, Haruto have something else in mind.

Something that could help out the whole Vtuber genre.

He ended up exchanging number with them both, with Yagoo offering to drop off Haruto. He then managed to reach home bit early than usual.

Lying on the bed, Haruto look at Fubuki who is sleeping quietly.

Lying on the bed, Haruto look at Fubuki who is sleeping quietly

https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3276435

Drooling all around, dreaming about all the burger she could eat.

What will happen to you in the future Fubuki? Will you still end up joining hololive, and becoming the iconic fox you are in my world?

Or will you ended up on another path, doing the things you love?

In his previous life, he knows Fubuki in front of a screen,

And now, Fubuki is sleeping in front of her.

So close, and so real.

Patting her hair, Haruto feel her warmth.

He didn't treat Fubuki like an idol.

He treats her as a Family, his imouto.

One day, she will leave him, searching for her own path.

The world isn't gentle with them.

So Haruto did his best to protect her.

Meeting Yagoo and Sora today, Haruto realized that things may change soon.

Their debt is finishing, and Fubuki is growing.

Until now, he has been doing his best for Fubuki future.

But he never has the time to seriously think about a thing.

What will he do... if Fubuki really leave him? Which she will one day.

Until now, Haruto still don't feel belong to this world.

Night of dreaming of his old family, his old friends, his previous imouto.

His family in this world doesn't help either.

The only one reminding Haruto that everything here is real, is Fubuki.

And Fubuki alone.

Wanting to protect her, to make her smile, to see her grow, is what holding him together until now.

Starring into Fubuki, emotion flood through Haruto.

A small drop of water falls off from Haruto eyes, dropping onto Fubuki white hair.

.

.

.

Haruto chuckles at his thought, rubbing his eyes, and hug Little Fubuki.

No matter what Is your choice, I will always be there for you.


	7. Shirakami Fubuki is hiding today

Fubuki is bored.

Studying Japanese for the whole day. She is tired.

I want to go back home.

She thinks of Onechan's burger, and her comfortable home.

And her dear Onechan, she likes staying near her Onechan.

Staying near him makes her feel safe.

She loves Onechan.

But she doesn't hate school.

She has a lot of friends here, so she still enjoys it.

With school ending, Fubuki head off with her friends to a playground.

This is their secret place.

Onechan won't be at home at this time. So she normally kill off her time by playing with her friends.

Today, they are playing hide and seek.

Fubuki is the seeker.

1,2,3

Ready or not, here I come.

Fubuki is a good seeker.

Immediately finding the boy hiding in a bush near her, she started catching them.

Behind the tree, in the public toilet, on the tree, in the pond, inside the trash bin...

Fubuki finish them off quickly.

Under 15 minutes, all the kids has been caught.

"Wahhhhh!!! Fubuki is too strong!! We demand a rematch!"

"I agree! It's too unfair!"

"Whatever you say..." Giving off a smug face, Fubuki feel proud for her hunting skill.

She has been the queen especially in this game.

She has been the queen especially in this game

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYlue1teIW4

"Fubuki, I challenge you to another match!"

"This turn you will hide, and we will surely catch you"

"Hmph! We'll see about that!"

With that, Fubuki accept the challenge.

With the usual rule set up, they scrambled off to hide.

Where should I hide today? Fubuki think to herself.

Under the car? Inside other people house? In the abandoned house? In the tunnel?

...I think I know where to hide.

Giggling, Fubuki ran off.

"...so Fubuki has left huh?"

The leader among the kid say it out.

"Hmph, everyone hears me out! Today we shall combine our strength to defeat the evil Fubuki!"

The kid around him look at him in admiration., with sparkling stars in their eyes.

"Long has the evil lord oppress by her cunning trick and evil magic!"

"Tell me! Brave Warrior!"

"Do you want your future generation to continue suffer as you do!!??"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Very well!"

"With our combine strength and wisdom! We shall TRUIMPH!"

"Scout team Delta!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Search for the school area! Rumour say that she has been spotted around there during our last hide and seek!"

"Roger that! Delta! Move out!"

"Assault team Frost!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Go search and ask the nearby residents! Make sure that the resident area over here aren't hiding some evil fox in their house!"

"Roger that!"

"Echo team..."

One by one, the kids is sent out to hunt down the fox.

The leader gives off a smirk.

Hehe damn fox, let's see how you will do this times.

Leading the last team, they continue the hunt...

"Not even a shadow huh..."

The leader of the kids, after an hour of search still unable to trace her down.

He is quite sure that he has search thoroughly around this 1km area.

But a lose is a lose.

"She beaten us this time."

"But don't worry."

Looking at his discourage comrades.

"I promise you all, this is a step forward of our journey to beat her."

Sighing, the leader raises the white flag.

"Fubuki! We surrender! You can come out now!"

...

Oh.

Where is she again?

When Haruto come back house, he was greeted by a group of kids, worrying about Fubuki.

Seems like Fubuki been playing too much hide and seek recently.

Putting his hand on his head, Haruto is having a headache.

Will she ever grow up...?

Her friend been spending almost the whole day trying to find her, and to no avail.

They were really worry whether something bad happen to Fubuki.

Haruto comforting the kids who keep on apologising to him, he thinks he knows where the white fox is.

But he really needs to give her a scolding after this.

Dismissing the kids, Haruto head off once again.

This troubling imouto.

Don't make your friend worry ok?

And don't make me worry...

In a dark place, Fubuki is hiding.

She is not too scared of the dark, the darkness actually gives her a peace of mind.

She quite enjoys it.

To the point she accidentally falls asleep.

Now she doesn't know how longs it's been.

Not wanting to lose, Fubuki decide to continue hiding.

Hmph! I won't lose to a stupid, single-minded muscle man!

With that, she continues to hide.

But...it did get quite dark huh.

"dah,dah,dah"

The sound of water droplet dripping.

For some reason, Fubuki accidentally think of a scary movie she watches on TV.

Its about a ghost coming from an abandoned well.

Fubuki is scared now.

Fubuki is scared now

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU3vScus7e8

Yup, she is in a well now, long abandoned by their owner.

She wants to get out.

"BAMP!"

"EHHH YAHHH!!!"

The ghost! The ghost is here!!!

Don't eat Fubuki please! Fubuki is a fox not a human! Fubuki isn't delicious!

Covering her eyes, Fubuki attempt to find comfort in complete darkness.

Nothing is happening, nothing is happening...

"da, da ,da,"

Footsteps!!!!!!!!!

Fubuki felt her soul coming out,

Mustering her last bit of courage, Fubuki try to open her hands and take a look.

Please! Please! Please!

Fubuki been a good kid for a while! Don't be a ghost please!

Slowly opening her eyes Fubuki see...

"OUCHHHHHH!!!!!"

The real evil lord is here.

Looking at her imouto who almost cried, Haruto is tired.

Why will someone try to hide in such a dangerous place.

Pinching her face, Haruto try to bring Fubuki back to reality.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! Enough enough!"

Begging for forgiveness, Fubuki raise the white flag.

"Ohhhhhh... I'm sorry alright..."

Touching her face that just got pinch, Fubuki with a teary eyes apologises.

"Do you know how worry your friend is?" And me.

"...Sorry..." Fubuki said quietly.

Sighing, Haruto carry Fubuki up.

Fubuki used a bucket to lower down to here.

The well isn't too deep actually, around 3 meter high.

Lifting Fubuki up, Haruto climb up of the well by grabbing of the ledge.

With a swift move, he climbs up without trouble.

Entering his eyes is Fubuki face, fill with guiltiness.

"Let's go home" "ok"

Holding Fubuki hand, they quietly go home.

Is Onechan angry?

Taking a sneak peak at Haruto, Fubuki felt bad, and guilty.

"Sorry Onechan... Don't be mad pleaseeeeee...."

"Do you know what you did wrong?"

"I shouldn't put myself in danger and worry everyone else..."

Sighing, Haruto head pat Fubuki white hair.

"Don't do that anymore ok?"

"Ok!" Fubuki promise.

"Alright than, I forgive you for this time."

"YAY! Onechan is the best!"

Why do I let her off this time so easily again...?

Am I really a lolicon?

Haruto is worried.

Giving off a big smile on her face, Fubuki hold Haruto hand tightly.

But she really is glad that Onechan come find her.

Onechan is always there for her.

"But how did you manage to find me?"

"A certified Onechan always know where his imouto is"

"Is it?" Fubuki doubt it.

"Don't think too much, today we will have fish and chips by the way."

"Ohhh.... But I want burger!!"

"You eat too much burger already recently..."

With laughter and smile, they proceeded back home.

Shirakami Family is a happy family.


	8. Shirakami Fubuki wants to go out

"Beep, beep, beep"

Waking up, Haruto remove Fubuki who is clamping on to him like an octopus. and silent the phone on the desk.

Its 7am right now

Yesterday. He manages to finish the song early, so he gets a bit more rest than usual.

He really needs a long rest after this.

Splashing his face with some water, he goes through today schedule.

Today is a Sunday huh...

Maybe he will bring Fubuki out to play.

Spending time with your pet is important after all.

Nodding to himself, Haruto go ahead and prepare for breakfast.

He will let Fubuki sleep for a bit more than usual.

Bringing out the egg and ham, he started frying them.

"ziziziziizii"

Due to having a baka sister in his pass life, he is familiar with cooking things.

Not master chef level, but coming from his friends, it's quite good.

However, most of the food he learnt is Chinese or Western style food, not Japanese. Thus leading to the lack of Japanese cuisine in this house.

But he did still learn a few to better assimilate himself to the culture here.

"Onechannnnn, Ohaiyo"

"Ohaiyo, go brush your teeth, breakfast is almost done"

The sleepy Fubuki move to the bathroom, her eyes half closed makes Haruto wonder whether she will fall asleep when she brushes her teeth.

"Onechan, Onechan, what will we be doing today?"

"Today huh... anything in your mind?"

While enjoying her breakfast, Fubuki try to think of something.

"Onechan! Can you teach me drawing?"

Recently, Fubuki noticed a lot of her classmates started drawing.

Looking at the cute animal of character that they draw, Fubuki want to try out drawing.

"I don't know how to draw though, maybe I can let you attend some drawing class someday"

(Sad fox noise)

"Anything else in mind?"

"Uhmm... not yet, as long it's not being at home than I'm okay"

Fubuki is the adventurous type.

She likes to explore new things.

"Hmm... alright, I think I know where we can go"

Thinking for a bit, something pops up in Haruto's mind.

Recently, there have been a small anime convention being organize.

It should be quite fun for Fubuki to go, and also Haruto can get to see if there are any different in anime culture from the previous world.

He didn't really have time before to see the anime in this world.

Paying off debt isn't easy.

Later, two white-haired creatures arrive at the convention.

Holding Fubuki small hand, he proceeded to buy two ticket for the entry. He could see people cosplaying as their favourite character, though sadly he didn't recognise any of them.

Seems like the anime is this world is different from his as well.

But their cosplay is quite good, seems like anime culture in general is quite well accepted by everyone. And as an ex-NEET, Haruto would love to be involve in the whole 2D world again.

And as an ex-NEET, Haruto would love to be involve in the whole 2D world again

https://www.deviantart.com/itsukadimas/art/Shirakami-Fubuki-828817294

And for Fubuki, it's definitely a new experience.

"Onechan!! Why are they wearing like those people from the TV. Look, Look! Isn't that a guy wearing a girl dress? WOW! There is even robot here!"

Fubuki is excited.

Running around, she look at the various cosplay that their cosplayer do.

Patiently, Haruto try to explain to Fubuki, and ignoring her question about the guy.

Something is better left to be discover by herself.

Letting the receptionist to examine the ticker, they enter the hall.

Haruto himself enjoy the atmosphere.

Who don't like cute anime 2D girl after all?

As a former NEET, it brings back a lot of memory from his previous life.

The anime plot, interesting character, fascinating world building.

He missed the old anime, especially the one that haven't finish yet.

But this won't stop him from jumping into another anime.

Watching anime since 12, he gets to know anime for half of his life.

It's actually kinda strange that he hasn't really been into anime for 16 years.

Maybe its because he has grown up?

Adding his previous life, he is now officially 40.

... I'm also at that age already huh.

A sudden sadness of being old struck him.

...I have been single for 40 years huh...

While Haruto is mourning for his former self, Fubuki is enjoying herself in the 2D world.

She may not understand entirely what anime is, but it won't stop her from liking it.

Cute animal, girls, cool animation, and a lot of imagination, she feels like that she just enters an entirely different world.

Fubuki is very curious of this world that she just stumbled upon

This is when she turns her eyes upon a particular booth.

This is when she turns her eyes upon a particular booth

https://www.zerochan.net/2891464

Today, Shigure Ui, 18, attended an anime convention.

And she is selling her first ever manga.

She picks up drawing in the last 2 year, and a few week ago, she decided to rent a booth to sell out her manga.

With her parents unaware of this.

They didn't really support her drawing hobby after all.

But she really enjoys it.

It's not about the money, but the feeling of her work being appreciated.

Until now, she already sold 20 copy, she still has 30 left to go.

She considers herself an average artist right now, but she hopes one day everyone will be able to appreciate her work.

And right now, a cute, white-haired girl come to her booth.

Peaking at her booth cutely, she opens her mouth.

"Uhmm, may I look at your work?" "Sure! Have a look"

Passing her one of the copies, Shigure hope that she will like her art and story. Her manga is suitable for all ages so it should be ok.

She isn't going to draw 18+ doujinshi.

Yet.

Ui-mama isn't lewd.

Going through the pages, the white-haired girl read the manga carefully, occasionally bursting into laughter due to the character funny action.

"Hahahahah!" Fubuki laugh, with a sweet smile on her face.

"One-san! Your manga really is good."

"Thank you for your praises," Shigure give off a smile to her.

This loli really is cute.

Shigure Ui have an affection for kid and those younger than her.

Seems like she like it, Shigure sighed with relief.

She may not have the money to buy it, but as long people enjoy her hard work, she is happy.

But it seems like her brother is coming for her.

"Fubuki! Fubuki!" With a worry face, the teen come over to his sister.

"There you are! Why did you runoff without me knowing?"

"It's because Onechan is standing there doing nothing! So, I figure I will explore myself!"

The young teen snaps the girl forehead with his finger.

Looking at the white-haired girl squatting down, covering her head, with tears flowing out from her eyes. This pair surely is a lovely one.

"Sorry for your inconvenient. I hope my sister didn't trou....trouble you?"

"It's ok, she is behaving well, I'm glad actually as it seems like that she enjoys my work.'

The white-haired teen is quite attractive, and cute, as the youthfulness haven't completely faded from him. Leaving a good impression in Shigure, however his eye shadow is a bit dark though. But...

Why is he looking at my face so much?

"Excuse me... is there anything on me face?"

"Oh, no no. It's just that you look familiar to someone I know."

"By the way, can I know your name?"

"Oh, I see, my name is Shigure Ui. Nice to meet you"

"Shirakami Haruto, nice to meet you too"

Greeting Shigure, Haruto shows of a smile to her.

It looks good.

He is quite cute also...

Shigure blushes a bit.

I'm not interested in someone who is smaller than me!

...I think.

Unaware of Shigure slightly red face, he picks up the book his sister left on the booth and read through a few pages.

"Your work is quite good! So, are you a manga artist?"

Getting back from her imagination, Shigure responded in a hurry.

"Th..thanks for your high praise! Right now, I'm just a high school student, I'm just doing this out of my own hobby."

"I see, keep up the good work. Hope that you can do well in your future, I will take one copy than"

"Thank you for your support and blessing! You can pay for it at the counter there"

With good intention, Shigure pointed them two to the counter

"Alright, good luck than!"

"I hope I will be able to meet you again someday."

Holding his sister hand, the teen proceeded to another booth.

Uhhh...

Cute kid is the best...

Shaking her head, she encourages herself.

Gambate Shigure Ui! Just 29 more copies to go.

She says to herself.


	9. Shirakami Fubuki is angry today

Meeting Ui-mama is a pleasant surprise to Haruto.

A high schooler Ui-mama especially.

She is cute.

Going through her manga, it's not the best he has read, but it's certainly not bad either for a high school student.

Guess she really does have some talent in drawing.

Wonder will she ended up as a Vtuber again in the future.

Too bad I still don't know whether Ui-mama is Watame second account.

Too bad I still don't know whether Ui-mama is Watame second account

https://www.reddit.com/r/Hololive/comments/hxgbja/watame_pointing_at_uimama_who_is_pointing_at/

After that small encounter, he and Fubuki goes through the convention with speed.

Looking though some manga, enjoy watching the cosplay their fans doing.

But Fubuki did enjoy it very much, wonder will she be interested in the 2D world after this.

Having a imouto who have the same interest with you is not a bad thing.

However. nothing really stands up to them, which is understandable for a small convention.

It's mostly just small anime studio trying to promote their merchandise and anime.

But looking at the fox beside him, he doesn't think that any merchandise can ever come close to her.

He is lucky to have Fubuki as her imouto.

It is her word and presence, who comforted him during his time in this world.

It keeps him together.

But still, he misses his family.

Not this life, the previous life.

His family is a blessed one, with a loving father and mother, and a baka little sister.

He wonders how are they doing right now, without his presence, will they still continue to live on a happy life?

Mother's food, father's old lame joke, his little sister trying to pull a prank on him.

He misses his old home.

He hopes that they are doing well in the other world.

Rubbing his eyes for a bit, it's been a long time since he has time to relax like this.

He glances over to Fubuki, standing beside him, watching him with a worrying look.

He put on a smile and give her a head pat. Letting her know that everything is alright.

She can be sensitive sometimes.

"Let's grab an ice cream, shall we"

"En" Fubuki quietly nodding her head.

Leaving the convention, they head to an ice cream stall near a park.

Handing Fubuki a chocolate ice cream. They find a bench to sit down and enjoy it.

"slurp,slurp,slurp"

Quietly, they both enjoy the ice cream, and more importantly their time together.

Fubuki lean her body towards Haruto shoulder, and slowly enjoy her ice cream, taking a small bite every now and then.

Fubuki have a pink palm lips, watching her eating her ice cream, makes her look like a small hamster, slowly chewing through its food.

Her silk like white hair reaches until her shoulder, the softness of her hair is why Haruto love to pat her hair.

Her unusually white skin match her natural white hair perfectly. Inside the pair of blue-green eyes of her, is filled with an infinite amount of worries and love.

Seeing her Onechan teary eyes, she is worried.

"...Why did Onechan cry just now?'

...Haruto don't know how to answer her.

I miss my old family?

...

"Cause I'm thinking of how unfortunate I'm being born your brother, having to take care of you."

Onechan is lying again

"Onechann....."

Haruto decided to ignore her.

"Onechan..."

"Onechannnnnnnnnnnn"

Silents

"Baka..."

With a small voice, Fubuki murmur.

Always keeping everything to yourself.

Do you know how worry I am?

Sheltering me from everything, always taking everything on your shoulder.

You are human too you know? Onechan.

Its ok to cry, its ok to be weak sometimes.

You already try your best, I know.

So please don't hide it.

Please...

Looking at Haruto, she knows he is hiding something from her.

I want to understand you, Onechan.

One day, I want to stand beside you, to become the one that you can rely on.

Just like how you have been with me over my entire life.

I love you, Onechan.

But...

Lying to you imouto...how dare you.

Punishment must be given.

Fubuki puffing her face, bite his arm as hard as she could

"OUCH OUCH OUCH! LET GO! LET GO OF YOUR MOUTH"

A terrifying scream can be heard across the park on that day.

.

.

.

Having dinner at a restaurant, Haruto holding Fubuki small hand started walking back home slowly.

Walking on the quiet street, the moonlight light their way, making sure the traveller won't get lost when going back home.

"Onechan, do you know that yesterday at school, there is a guy who argue with a teacher?"

"Wow, why though?"

"Its because the teacher thought that he cheated during our monthly exam and..."

"They ended shouted at each other! This even reaches the headmaster in the end."

"But I think that the guy is at the wrong there, because..."

Fubuki loves to tell him everything she saw.

And Haruto always listen patiently.

While listening, his mind starts to wander.

What do he want to achieve?

A small voice from his heart ask him.

He wasn't an ambitious person.

All he wanted is to live a normal and happy life.

And that haven't change.

Right now, his only concern is Fubuki.

Watching her smile, grow, he is already satisfied.

But can he be a bit greedier?

Looking at Fubuki, who is smiling while holding his hand.

He can almost see the future cute fox.

In his pass life, a lot of people work hard to make him smile.

Now he wants to become the one to make others smile.

Throughout these two years, he knows his song affected a lot of people. Giving them the motivation, the positiveness, and the energy to continue their day.

Many people has been inspired through his work.

Reading their reviews, he is glad that he managed to help them.

And he hopes to do more.

Meeting Sora and Yagoo, he realized he can affect the world in a way never before seen by anyone.

Vtuber, a whole new world.

A fire is burning in his heart.

Its call passion.

...But he wants to take care of Fubuki first.

He wants to give Fubuki a wonderful childhood, to compensate for her broken family.

That's the least he can do.

Bringing Fubuki home, together they cuddle each other on the bed, falling into sleep.

Haruto won't be going to the studio today. He will be taking a small break for a while.

Just a small break.


	10. Shirakami Fubuki is dreaming

She remembers her mother eyes before she left, one fill with regret and pity.

Leaving her and Onechan, she decided to find a better path.

Without them.

Ever since mother has left them, father temper has gotten worse and worser.

Always rumbling that some woman has betray him running to another man.

She doesn't know what was happening in her family.

But she knows something is wrong.

However at least Onechan is with her, playing with her and keeping her happy.

Onechan is always there for her.

Onechan knows a lot of story, one about knight rescuing princess, animals helping each other, magical girl saving the world, teenager going to isekai and opening a harem there...

Though she doesn't really understand most of them, but she really like it.

Onechan is good at telling story.

It's been 3 year since mother has left them.

Recently Onechan has started picking up the house chores in the house.

Laundry, dishes, trash, cleaning...

Most importantly cooking.

With his small little hand, delicious food appear in front of her like magic.

Yesterday's birthday, he even prepares a new food call "burger" for her. And she likes it a lot.

She will ask Onechan to make more in the future if he can.

She loves Onechan.

However now and then, Onechan shows a sad face, maybe it's because he is missing dear mother.

She doesn't want Onechan to be sad.

She will try to be a good girl and make Onechan happy.

It's been 5 year since mother has left them.

Onechan forces me to sleep early recently, saying that sleeping will make you grow taller.

Onechan also asked me to not appear in front of father.

At some night, I could hear weird sound coming from the living room.

I'm scared.

But Onechan ensure me that its fine.

Today Onechan went out shopping for grocery.

With the sound of the door unlocking, I go out to welcome him back home.

But why did he come back so fast.

Perhaps he forgets something?

Anyway, I love Onechan.

It hurts, it hurts a lot.

Sitting on the ground, I watched as father left the house again.

Shortly after, Onechan come back home.

Silently, he applied some ointment on the injury.

But Onechan look sad.

I don't want him to be sad.

"Onechan...is something wrong.? Why do you look sad?"

"Did Fubuki did something wrong? Fubuki promises that she won't do it again..."

Scare that he will be angry, I murmur it out.

Why did father do this?

It must have been Fubuki done something wrong.

Suddenly, Onechan hug me tightly.

He started sobbing.

"Sorry...sorry..."

"I promise... you won't be hurt anymore..."

Seeing Onechan sobbing, a sudden emotion flooded out from my heart which I can't control.

In his warm hug, I let out all my pent-up emotion.

"Wahhhhhh..."

It's a dark but warm night on that day

With teary eyes, Fubuki wake up in the middle of the night.

Her pass caught up with her again.

Looking at Haruto who is facing her in the bed, his presence comforted her restless heart.

In the darkest time, he is always there for her.

Protecting her from any harm, giving her everything he have.

Thank you Onechan. She hugs his arm tightly.

During the day when Onechan say that they will separate.

She feels her heart being torn out, an unspeakable pain fills her.

She can't accept it.

If Onechan is a sun, then she is the tree.

A tree cannot live without the sun, so is she.

So, can I be a bit more selfish?

Can you be with me forever?

You will, right?

Will you?

I won't take no as an answer.

.

Even if you say no.

I will still follow you.

Until the day that you will say yes.

Smiling, Fubuki closes her eyes.

Sweet dream, Onechan


	11. Shirakami Fubuki is our friend

Dropping off Fubuki at school, Haruto head off to the bakery.

There is a special order today, which require his attention.

Owner-san wants to celebrate his daughter birthday's tomorrow and wanted him to create a special cake.

The owner is a daughter-con by the way.

His daughter is about the same age as Fubuki, so he will make the cake in a cute style.

Mixing the butter and sugar with a mixer, he add in the correct amount of egga..

He will be making a classic chocolate cake, with oreo added in.it

Adding in the ingredient, he inserted it inside the pre-heated oven.

Waiting for it to be done, Haruto head out to the counter.

Not much people, which is understandable for a weekday.

He then started helping out at the counter.

"Here is your Lavender cake Miss, will you need us to add on any word on it?"

"Alright, so a 2kg Cheese cake, please remember to collect it next week, may I have your number so that I could remind you?"

"I will recommend this freshly baked Black Forest cake to you, as the bitterness of the chocolate and the sweetness of the cream combine together create an unforgettable experience for those who enjoy chocolate."

Serving the customer, he noticed a few familiar faces.

As his cake get more famous, the rumour of the baker being a handsome high schooler got spread out.

Resulting in some female customer lingering here, trying to flirt with him when the opportunity open out.

Haruto is aware of his look.

If its in his previous life, Haruto won't mind too much, he might even accept a few and try out a relationship.

But right now, his total age is 40.

With age, your thinking will change.

He just wants to find a normal girl and settle down, form a family and live a peaceful and happy life.

Not that he had find any yet.

And having girl preying on you just because of your look don't really feel good.

It's the same for both female and male.

Ignoring the girl who try to ask him for help, he went in to take out the cake in the oven.

He will need to do some icing and decoration with it.

Under the request of the owner, he will have to make his daughter favourite anime character.

Looking at his phone, he sees a character which resemble momo from his previous life...

Kid in this world are scary.

Removing his random though from his head, he put attention to create the character on the cake.

.

.

Done.

Wiping off the sweat, he looks at the finish cake.

(originally there is a picture of momo here, but i don't want to give you nightmare so search it yourself if you want to see.)

...this might be the scariest cake he had created in both his life.

Packaging it in a specially made box, Haruto proceeded with his job.

After applying for half-day leave, Haruto proceeded to a family café.

Entering it, he quickly find the person he is meeting with.

"Afternoon Yagoo-san."

Today he wants to discuss with Yagoo about the presentation of the song. Or to be precise an idea.

The song is already finished a few day ago, but he wants to give Sora, or Vtuber as a whole a chance.

Among his memory from his pass life, he remembers a particular video about this song, which he like a lot.

Sitting down, Haruto presented his idea to Yagoo.

Hmm, creating a whole 3D model MV with Vtuber huh...

"With my artist name of HT, you should be able to convince the investor to invest enough resources to create one. Since not only it will affect Sora's character, but the whole company should also benefit from the increase in exposure rate."

"It won't use up much resources anyway, the song is only about 5 minutes."

"I understand Haruto-san, however with the current technology in 3D motion tracking, there will be many difficulties in the process of making it. Even with the latest technology which are still being experimented on"

Technology huh, this is a part that Haruto didn't think about.

"Well that will be the problem that you will need to solve. But the video doesn't need to be perfect, just treat it as an experiment, and show the world what a Vtuber can do."

"You should be able to see the potential behind this."

Being part of the song and being the main character of the song is a totally different thing.

With this, it can even be seen by some people as Sora releasing a song made by HT.

It certainly can attract a lot more people.

But it won't be easy.

Haruto deadline is a month.

It certainly will prove to be a challenge to many people.

But Yagoo isn't someone who is afraid of challenges.

"Alright, I will take up the challenges."

With that they continue to discuss about the details.

The video will be made under s month.

And the song will be release on the same day. Under their company channel.

Haruto won't receive any revenue from it, in exchange, Yagoo promises to do the best he can to make it.

But Yagoo have a question.

"Why are you willing to do so much for us?"

"Certainly, you have much better option to consider."

"I believe many people are willing to work with you if you ever mention the thought."

Yagoo know his company capability, its not that great.

"Hmm, let's just say that I have a certain interest in the Vtuber genre."

"And well..., I want to be known as Haruto, not HT"

"Consider this as in investment in something far larger than you think."

"Who knows, I might end up working for you in the future."

"Well, I don't think my company have the resources to hire you as their employee"

"As I say, I want to be recognised as Haruto, not HT"

"Hiring Haruto isn't that difficult you know?"

Yagoo do know that Haruto is working for a small bakery right now.

He wonders what is Haruto implying.

"You want to work for my company?"

Shaking his head, Haruto give off a mysterious smile.

Hmmm

"Alright, I will notify you when the project is nearly done, thanks for your help and guidance Haruto-san"

Thanking Haruto, Yagoo head back to his office.

He has some planning to do right now.

It will be a busy month.

And for Haruto, his thinking of tonight dinner.

Maybe some chicken with curry tonight.

A spicy and crunchy combo.

Just like his life right now.

Exciting and delicious.


	12. Shirakami Fubuki don't understand this feeling

In a dark night, Shigure Ui is finishing one of her artworks.

Listening to her favourite artist, HT's , she enjoys her time.

She loves the feeling of character coming to lives through her drawing.

She have a particular interest in drawing cute anime girls.

This year, Shigure will have to decide what path she will be pursuing for her future, which college she wants to go.

She is having her final this year after all.

Telling her parents that she is still considering, she has actually made her decision.

She wants to study in a field related with drawing.

She wants to be an illustrator, a manga artist.

However, she still lacks the courage to tell her parents about it.

Scared of what they will say, scared of the disappointment that might appear in their eyes.

But right now, she is enjoying her time.

She managed to finish selling her manga in the convention.

It feels good, and she like the feeling.

That's why she wants to pursue a career in this.

Some may not understand her decision, but its ok.

She may not have the talents for it, but she will do her best.

This is her passion.

Putting her half finish character aside, Shigure lies on her table.

In the past 2 years HT suddenly burst up out from nowhere.

With amazing talent, Shigure fell in love with his song.

Wonder what kind of person is him.

He much be a talented man, chasing after his passion in music.

Shigure closes her eyes and think.

I want to be like him.

Doing the things, I love.

Fubuki is having fun today.

She has a lot of friends in school.

Although she did bully her friend before, but Fubuki is still quite popular among her peers.

Being cute has its own quirk after all.

But most of the time, she will be playing with her blonde-haired friend, her calm and soft natured contrast with Fubuki, but maybe that's why they become friend in the first place.

"Aki, what do you think I should do for Onechan birthday next week?"

"Your Onechan huh? I think anything you give will make him happy"

"Eeeeeh, Aki don't understand, I want to give him something he likes."

https://www  
https://www.zerochan.net/2858148

Aki Rosenthal knows that this pair of siblings is really loving, to the point that she is jealous of Fubuki.

Her story is really romantic too, a brother doing his best to be together with his sister.

She also wants an Onechan like this.

"How about you cook something for him than? I hear that man appreciate a girls who can cook."

"But I can't cook..."

Last time when Fubuki try to cook, she started up a fire in the kitchen.

That day Fubuki learn the pouring too much oil isn't a good idea.

She was ban from the kitchen after that.

"Buy something nice for him?"

"I don't have the money..."

"Makes something nice, maybe draw a birthday card?"

"It's too childishhhh!"

"Hmmm..."

A light bulb appears above Aki head.

"Last time I saw this on TV, if you do this..."

Coming back home, Haruto was surprised that Fubuki is waiting for him at the doorway.

Normally she will be lying on the sofa, reading through story books brought by Haruto previously.

"I come back home."

"Welcome back Onechan! "

Taking a deep breath, Fubuki open her mouth

"Okaerinasai, anata! Gohan wo taberu? Ofuro ni suru? Soretomo, wa. ta. shi?"

Remembering Aki's word, she tries to show off her non-existing boing boing in a seductive way.

...

Bamp.

Slamming the door, Haruto look at the house.

Yup, my home.

Opening the door again, he looks at the confused fox.

What has gone through this girl mind today...

God my head...

Looks like the fox need some "Loving"

Giving off a scary smile, Haruto slowly approach the fox.

"...wait wait Onechan, who do you look so scary, there is a dark cloud appearing before you? Wait, why are you clutching your fist? No,no,no. Don't come near me! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!"

Slowly cornered, Fubuki's fate is grim.

Fubuki is never seen again after that.

...

Sobbing while finishing her dinner, Fubuki take a bite at the burger as hard as she could.

Hmph, bad Onechan, bullying me whenever he can.

One day, I will runaway from this house, I promise!

..Uhmm

Thinking again, that's not a great idea.

Maybe just not talk to him for the next three day

.Maybe just tomorrow.

...Maybe just for today.

Nodding to herself, Fubuki is surprised by her wisdom and knowledge.

...But still, today is Onechan birthday though.

I really want to give him something.

Taking a quick look at Haruto, Fubuki try to think of something.

Fubuki try to use the skill "Use her brain!"

...

It fail! Fubuki Hp drop to 0, the world is forever lost.

Game over.

But Fubuki can't think of anything.

Maybe, just maybe.

A weird thought come through Fubuki mind.

"Onechan...look at me for a second."

"Hmm? What is it Fubu..!"

Haruto eyes widened.

Fubuki white haired enter his vision.

A warm feeling at Haruto's lip.

Its sweet, this is Haruto first thought.

It's cool. Haruto continue to think.

"Happy birthday, Onechan."

Blushing, Fubuki run into the washroom.

Touching his lips, Haruto think

Have I become a lolicon now? Towards my sister?

...

All jokes aside, he will have to teach Fubuki to not do it in the future.

But... it doesn't feel bad. Haruto smile with his face.

The feeling of a father watching his daughter grow up.

Haruto is 40 after all. (Physical age 16)

But Fubuki trying to think of something for his birthday, he really appreciates it.

It's the feeling of having a lovely family.

Shaking his head, he continues to wash the dishes.

Hazukashiiiii!!!

Hiding in the washroom, Fubuki think.

Fubuki face turns red like a tomato.

Her mind keeps on playing back the moment just now.

And her face is very hot.

But, but, Onechan is happy right?

And it doesn't feel bad.

Fubuki touches her lips, a special feeling coming out, warm, and sweet like honey.

She doesn't understand this feeling.

Opening the shower, she tries to wash it away.

Entering bed, Fubuki can't sleep.

Never before she felt so restless when sleeping with Onechan.

Looking at Haruto sleeping face, she blushes again.

A tingling feeling in her heart.

It's weird, but... she doesn't hate it.

She feels... closer to Onechan after that.

She wants to be closer to him.

Looking into his face, Fubuki think something might have change today.

Hugging Haruto's arm, Fubuki fell asleep.

Happy birthday, Onechan.


	13. Shirakami Fubuki have a new friend

Next day when Fubuki came to school, a familiar face shows up.

"Fubuki! Fubuki! How did it go? Is your Onechan Happy?"

Aki learn that quote from the TV, the man in it look very happy after the women do it, so she figures this should work for Fubuki.

Curious of the actual result, she ask Fubuki.

"Baka! Onechan just snap my face and scolded me! Aki is a baka!!" With a angry face, Fubuki complain to Aki.

"But, but they all look so happy though?" Aki is confused.

"I don't care! Aki is a Baka!"

Angry Fubuki puff her face and stare at Aki.

Hmph! Its all because of her that it ended up like this.

"Teehee, sorry sorry, it's my fault" Asking for forgiveness, Aki put up a sorry face but with a hidden smile.

"Forgive me pleaseeee..."

A frustrated Fubuki look cute.

"I want something as an apology!" Fubuki demand

"...Alright I will buy you burger for lunch"

"Yay! Aki is the best"

Fubuki immediately change from angry to happy in matter of seconds, hugging Aki in the process.

Aki sighed, wondering how much burger it will cost until Fubuki sell her away.

Maybe 2? Perhaps... 3.

"So, what did you end up doing for your onechaan." Aki is curious

Fubuki blushes suddenly.

Fubuki blushes suddenly   
https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3953720

"Uhh..uh..Its doesn't matter to you! Hmph!"

Aki feel something might not be right, but she can't find out why.

Trying to change the topic, Fubuki hurried to class while holding Aki's hand.

"Cl..Class is starting soon! Let's go!"

Having fun for the whole day, Fubuki went back home happily.

Aki bought a MCB burger for her, which is near her school, so she can proudly proclaim that today is a fruitful day for her.

Wonder what will Onechan cook for today? Some burgers will be nice. But recently I ate too much, so I think it probably will be something else.

But still yesterday experience of kissing Onechan...

Fubuki face turns red again.

...Anyway

Fubuki after a lot of thought, finally reaches home.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home" Haruto sound can be heard across the room.

Searching for Onechan, she goes through the living room...

But...

Why is there another girl here!!!

With the girl shyly looking at Fubuki, she demands an answer from Haruto.

"WHO IS HER!!??"

Looking at the brown-haired loli starring at the cake, Haruto asked.

"Hello, how may I help you? "

"..."

The girl didn't respond to him.

A shy one huh.

Leaving her aside, Haruto went back baking cake.

He still haves a lot of work to do.

After another hour, Haruto comes out.

The girl is still there.

"...do you need any help?"

Slightly shaking her head, she continues to stare at the cake.

"Do you want it?"

She is looking at a vanilla fruit cake.

The girl blushes a bit.

...

Packing a slide of cake, which should be enough for a kid, he gives it to her.

"Here, have one"

Haruto decided to satisfy the girl desire for cake.

The girl, shocked at Haruto kindness step a few steps back, under Haruto assured smile, she take the cake slowly, bowing and leaving the shop.

Haruto feel proud for himself.

I've finally become a man who can feed a loli.

Nodding to himself, he continues his work.

Baking cake, handling troublesome customer, the usual things. And time passes fast.

"I will be leaving, Owner-san"

"Alright, thanks for your work today too."

Saying goodbye to the owner, he proceeded back home.

That is when he noticed the same girl leaning at a lamp post.

Weird.

"You've been waiting here since I gave you the cake?"

Nodding

"Where is your parent?"

...

The girl shaking her head, showing sadness in her face.

Great

Another responsible parents.

Kneeling down to reach the same height as the girl, Haruto try to be as friendly as he can, he says gently

"Do you have their phone?" Head shaking

"Do you know where you live" Head shaking

"What are you planning to do after I leave?" Haruto ask her.

She panic slightly, giving some small movement, but didn't answer Haruto.

...

"Do you have a place to go?" With watery eyes, she shakes her head.

A moment of silence follow, with the girls staring at Haruto.

As she is hoping something from him.

... do I even have a choice?

Sighing, he rub his hair.

"If you trust me enough, then follow me than."

Standing up, he will leave the choice to the girl.

He doesn't want to force her.

Hesitating, she follows Haruto, with a distance.

With that, a small shadow follows him home.

Opening the door, he invites her in.

Slightly scared, she enters alertly, starring at Haruto, afraid of any sudden action from him.

She realised that if Haruto were a bad guy, than she will be in a very dangerous situation.

Looking at her reaction, Haruto felt like a paedophile luring loli to their demise.

With that, Haruto patiently give her sometimes to adapt.

"Go take a bath, you look tired, I think my sister clothes should fit you so don't worry about it.'

The girl nodding follow Haruto instruction.

Hearing the sound of water splashing, Haruto proceeded to prepare dinner.

From now on, he may need prepare for 3 person.

Hmm, I guess we should have some Japanese food today to welcome her.

What is her name though? Haruto realized he haven't asked yet.

But she does give off a familiar feeling to Haruto.

But I wonder what really happen.

"Onechan! Who is her? Did you finally descend to a criminal? It's still not too late to surrender yourself to the authority!"

# 

https://media  
https://media.japanesewithanime.com/images/651/anger-mark-fujioka-haruhi-ouran-high-school-host-club-e10.jpg

(This is what the # mean btw)

Haruto smack Fubuki head

(Sad fox voice) "mhhhhhh"

"Don't think too much. She will be staying here for a while, ok? Take your bath and we will have dinner together." Not wanting to explain too much, Haruto dismiss Fubuki away.

"Alright..."

Murmuring something about Haruto being a lolicon, she reluctantly do as he say.

Having dinner together, the girl feels a bit awkward, like she didn't belong here.

But this won't stop Fubuki for being Fubuki.

Although she still doesn't know much about the girl, but she is willing to make friend with her.

Fubuki likes to have new friend.

"Neh neh! How old are you?" Slightly excited, Fubuki ask her.

"uhm I'm 12 this year." She answer Fubuki with a small voice.

"WOW! We are the same age! Yay haha" Fubuki is excited for having another peer

"..Is it?"

"YES! Than how did you meet Onechan? Did he just lure you away with candy or anything?"

"...I was in the bakery hungry, than I saw your Onechan there..." Thinking for a bit, the girl recall back her memory.

She really is quite lucky finding a nice family

"Onechan is working at the bakery!! Onechan why did you never tell me before!?!?"

"...I don't want you pestering me to buy cake every day." Knowing Fubuki's nature, this will be the start of a disaster.

"How could you treat your favourite imouto like this!" Fubuki complain

"More importantly! Hiding something from your imouto is a crime! A crime!"

"Like this is the only thing I'm hiding from you..." Haruto quietly say

"WHAT!? THERE ARE MORE!? HOW DARE YOU!"

Watching the siblings both fighting again, she felt her cold being heart warm again.

She likes the atmosphere.

"...suri"

"Hmm?" Both siblings stop what they are doing and look at her.

"My name is Natsuiro Matsuri"

Matsuri shouted out.

Matsuri shouted out   
https://twitter.com/KettleCrab/status/1224293709107228672/photo/1

"Can... can I live together with you all from now on..." Her voice gets smaller as she continues to speak.

Matsuri is scared. Asking someone who you just know to live with them isn't really polite.

But she has nowhere to go.

She doesn't want to go back to that place.

Looking at Haruto with her teary eyes, Matsuri look like a dog begging his owner not to throw her away.

"...." Haruto look at Fubuki.

She tries to pretend nothing happen, awkwardly eating her food.

No opinion huh.

Looking at the worried girl, Haruto unknowingly reach out his hand and patted Matsuri.

When he had realised what he is doing, Matsuri has already begin tearing up, crying silently.

She has been through a lot until now.

He tried to think of some word to comfort her, but in the end, only one sentence come out.

With that, a kind, soft voice enters Matsuri ears.

"You can live here until the day you are tired of it."

Thus, the house welcome a new member.


	14. Shirakami Fubuki feel threatened

Tokino Sora is doing her best today.

"Alright guys, that will be for today stream. Thank you all for joining with me in this stream!"

Smiling with her character, Sora ended the stream with her outro.

With that, she left her computer and take a rest on her sofa.

Streaming in the morning for two hours, she is quite tired after that.

She needs a quick nap.

Zzzzz

...

"Dehdehdeh! Dehdehdeh!"

Silencing the alarms which is set for 30 minutes, she rub her eyes and take a shower.

Stripping of her T-shirt which she had wear during dreaming, and unbuttoning her underwears, she enters and open the shower.

With the water raining down on her slender body, she started singing in the shower while rubbing herself with body shampoo.

Ahh... It's really refreshing.

After an hour, a freshly shower Sora appear in the room.

She been living alone ever since taking up the job as a Vtuber.

Living in a standard, middle-class apartment, Sora is satisfied with what she has right now.

The rent is cheap when compared to the other unit in this building.

Blowing dry her long, brown hair, and putting on some simple makeup, she headed out.

She will have to head to her company to finish a recording.

She will be dancing with her character for the music video.

This will be her first time doing something like this, she been practicing for a while since she knows about this.

Arriving at the company though a bus, she went upstairs.

"Afternoon Yagoo-san" Sora greeted Yagoo

Entering the recording place, Sora saw Yagoo standing over a few working crews, discussing about the later arrangement.

"Oh! Its Sora, you've come early huh?" Noticing Sora, he dismisses the crew to their work

"How's your practicing so far? Think you can handle it?"

"Should be ok, I've practice enough I think" Sora responded

Nodding in approval, Yagoo started preparing the devices needed.

In the meantime, Sora started wearing the motion detector on her limb, trying to be familiar with it.

It's quite heavy though.

"You ready?" Confirming once more, Yagoo ask

"Yup, anytime."

With her confirmation, a familiar song started appearing in Sora voice, one she been hearing for these few weeks.

Dancing to the rhythms, practices has made her body already memorize her next move without her thinking, elegantly, she dances under the music.

As she began to dance, on another screen, her character also began moving, mimicking the movement that she made.

Slowly, the music finally ended, and she proceeded to take of the VR she is wearing.

"Great job Sora! Seems like your practice really pay off."

Looking at the recording, Yagoo is quite impress.

It wasn't perfect, but considering the short time span, Sora really work hard for today.

After some editing and correction, the video will be finish in no time.

"I'm just doing my best Teehee! Thank you though. Never imagine that I will be dancing one day if it wasn't for your idea."

It was Haruto idea actually, but Yagoo didn't tell Sor.

Laughing off Sora responses, he sits down to take a rest.

He still got some work left to do.

Hope he will like the video too.

With a few days living together, Matsuri finally open out to the Shirakami Family.

By the way, Haruto is sleeping on the sofa now, with Fubuki and Matsuri sleeping together.

He is not a lolicon.

However, Fubuki been slightly annoyed by this, stating that she lost a body pillow.

But this has strengthened his desire to rent a different place.

Sleeping on the sofa wasn't the most pleasant experience for him.

Waking up, Haruto open the door to his old bedroom.

Entering his eyes, is two loli hugging together, with their untidy clothes showing off a lot of skin.

Entering his eyes, is two loli hugging together, with their untidy clothes showing off a lot of skin  
https://tenor.com/view/matsuri-fubuki-hololive-gif-18599291

"Matsuri, it's time to wake up" Haruto say gently

"Onechan...?" Rubbing her eyes, she look at her new Onechan.

They agree on this ever since they started living together.

"It's time for school, go brush your teeth and have your breakfast ok?" "okay"

Nodding, she proceeded to the bathroom.

As for the fox...

"...OUCH OUCH OUCH! Stop that! I will wake up okay!"

Pinching Fubuki face, he waked up his dear imouto.

"Why do Matsuri get a gentle, warm welcome while I get a pinch at the face? Have Onechan finally loses his interest in her imouto and proceeded to prey on other girls!?" Fubuki with an sleepy but angry face, complain to Haruto

Face pinch again.

"OUCHHHHHHHH!"

"It's because one of my imouto is a cute, gentle, quiet little angel, while another one is an abomination of God trying to worsen my life with her unending desire for burger and a mouth who never shut up." Haruto felt no regret treating Fubuki like this.

"Hmph! In the end it's just that you are tired of me and want to get rid of me." Fubuki try to threaten Haruto

"Yup, go pack your clothes, you can go anytime." Haruto have no sympathy over her.

"NANI!" Fubuki is shocked

With that, their daily drama proceeded.

But it sure is unique, having Matsuri as her imouto.

Looking at little Matsuri who is eating her breakfast little by little like a hamster. He can't help to compare to the Matsuri he knows of from one of her videos.

The 'beer' drinking stream.

The God stream

The no bra stream.

Shaking his head, he brings the two cute loli to school.

He already settles the necessary document, so now he is officially her brother. And he had already transfer Matsuri to the same school with Fubuki.

Education is important after all.

Nodding his head, the guy who drop out from school since 12 wave goodbyes to the two loli.

It will be a long day today.

Leaving the school, Haruto went off to meet someone.

He is a busy man.

Inside the Cafe, a man in his late twenty and a white-haired teenager is looking at a laptop.

Watching the video, beside him Yagoo, Haruto was surprise at the quality.

Although it hasn't reach the same quality as his precious world, it's already quite close to it.

Watching Sora's character dancing, Haruto is excited.

"Haruto-san, any opinion on this video?"

"No, instead I think the video is quite well made, it must have been quite harsh for you and your team."

"No no, if it wasn't for you Sora won't get this chance, do allow me to thank you for it."

Standing up from his seat, Yagoo bow down toward Haruto.

He is a smart, but simple man. He is willing to go the extra mile to help his girl achieve their dream.

With an awkward smile, Haruto didn't stop him from doing it.

"Alright than, so when will we be releasing this song and video?" Yagoo ask Haruto, giving Haruto enough respect as the original creator.

"Then tomorrow than, wish you luck."

Haruto don't want to delay it too long.

Thinking for a bit, Haruto add on a sentence.

"Do continue working on what you are doing now, and treat your girl well."

"Don't get lost in the way of chasing your dream."

Although he doesn't know Yagoo for a long time, but he really hopes he won't turn up as some terrible boss.

So, a gentle reminder he will give.

While Haruto himself forget that he is still 16 at this time.

Hearing the young man comment, Yagoo didn't give much thought to it.

Not that he is a terrible person now.

"Don't worry, I have some faith in myself."

"Alright than, wish you luck too." Yagoo continue to say.

With that the deal is seal.

Looking at Yagoo leaving the door, paying the bill while he is sitting.

Haruto take a sip of the coffee on the table, still warm.

Hope this will turn up all well in the end.

Finishing his coffee, Haruto head to the bakery again, with an excited and joyful smile.

Knowing that you have influence over the world around you, it's fun.


	15. Shirakami Fubuki can draw too

After ending his work in the bakery, Haruto hurry back home, wanting to finish dinner for both of her imouto.

Today the bakery is quite busy, so he had to stay back to finish all the work.

Coming back home, Haruto immediately open the fridge in the kitchen, revealing the food he brought a few day ago. Grabbing some shallot, he proceeded to cutting it on a cutting board. He wanted to prepare some mapo tofu, maybe some sweet and sour chicken too.

Personally, he prefers Chinese cuisine more.

"I'm home Onechan!" "I'm home." Two cute loli voice comes from the door, greeting Haruto together

"Welcome back. Dinner still need sometimes to be finish, so chill around first ya all." Welcoming them, Haruto proceeded to focus on his task right now, dismissing them to do their own things.

" Welcoming them, Haruto proceeded to focus on his task right now, dismissing them to do their own things  
https://twitter.com/DremStir/status/1276122271396970496/photo/1

POV of Matsuri

It's been a week ever since Matsuri live together with the Shirakami's Family.

Going to school with Fubuki, coming back to a home where a smile always welcomse her, all these still feel unreal to her.

"Matsuri! So, do you agree with me?"

Beside her is her newfound Onesan.

They agree on that since Fubuki is born earlier than her.

Not paying attention before, Matsuri ask Fubuki, "About what?"

"About my drawing of course!!"

Ohh this. Matsuri recall their time at school.

Today, joining Fubuki's friend group, Fubuki showed everyone her latest drawing.

She had picked up drawing as a hobby recently, occasionally asking from advise from her friend, or ignoring the teacher in class to draw. She been a bit obsess with it recently.

Excitingly presenting her latest work which has been confiscated once by their English teacher, she manages to steal it back from her offices.

Looking through it carefully, Matsuri decided to give her new Onesan some encouragement!

...Its bad, very bad.

Claim by Fubuki to be a drawing of kamen rider fighting off evil villain, it looks more like an blob of green thing fighting off a blob of black thing, with some yellow line signifying some lighting coming off from their fighting.

At least for Matsuri, she doesn't quite get the evil villain concept.

But looking at Fubuki shinning eyes full of hope that someone will finally support her, she hesitate.

...

Saying sorry in her mind she said.

"Yah, it's quite good actually!" Forgive me for this Kami-sama.

The fox is satisfied.

"I know it! Matsuri you are the only one who understand me!" Suddenly hugging Matsuri with her small arm, Fubuki gives off a big smile on her face, happy for someone to recognise her work.

"Hmph! At least Matsuri understand my work, you all lowly creature don't deserve to see my work after all!" Complaining to Matsuri while hugging her, Fubuki is angry at her friend at school.

All of them straight up tell her that its bad, pointing up what she can improve.

Matsuri watching Fubuki getting mad over their criticism, it's certainly a sight to be behold.

But Fubuki really surprise her. The white-haired girl's sudden affection caught Matsuri off guard.

Fubuki body really is soft, like a pillow, it's really comfortable. With a sweet, oddly nice smile coming off from her. With her long her tickling her occasionally.

Matsuri face proceeded to blush, turning red slightly, she isn't really accustomed to physical contact.

But...it doesn't feel bad.

It's quite comfortable. Not sure whether it's because of Fubuki herself or just the feeling of being welcome and love.

Being welcome and love by someone really is nice.

"Ehh...Matsuri are you crying?" Realising Matsuri tears, Fubuki worrying ask.

"No...just your hair tickle my body.", rubbing off her watery eyes, Matsuri smile a bit.

She is glad that she is here.

"Girls! Dinner is ready! Wash your hand first before you eat."

Removing the pink apron, Haruto shouted for the girls to have dinner.

On the table is a series of Chinese food, giving off alluring smile with the use of spices and seasoning

Heading to the table, Matsuri grab some rice from the cooker and started eating.

Having Chinese food for her first time, she is curious about it. Taking some tofu red in colour, she mixes it with rice some rice and eat it.

The soft tofu enters her tongue, together with rice and small pieces of meat, chicken probably. With spices and chili giving it the unique taste, it's quite salty, but together with the tofu and rice it manages to dilute it just to the right point.

A pungent smell also enters to her nose, quite strong, but still manageable. The food entering her throat, give a warm feel to her.

Onechan food is good.

On the other side, it seems like Fubuki can't handle the spiciness of the food, running to the fridge to get some cold beverages. Screaming word that she couldn't understand.

"WJahahtekmkfr!!!!" A certain suffering fox.

Just a normal day as usual, Matsuri sitting calmly on the chair, enjoying her meal thought.

Chilling around and chatting after dinner, night quickly comes.

Sitting on the chair, beside her is Fubuki, on the same table they have dinner, Haruto started doing revision for them.

Matsuri is a bit slower than Fubuki, maybe it's because of her background, so Haruto spends more time with her teaching her, to make sure she can catch up.

"...so, this word is talking about this meaning, understand?" Haruto teaching Matsuri about English, explain to her the word. But it look like she still need more explanation.

Unsurprising, Matsuri give off an embarrass look, and answer "uhm... could you explain it again?"

"Sure sure."

Patiently, Haruto teaches her.

Paying attention, Matsuri do her best.

Learning the vocab, looking at Haruto, she is grateful for everything.

On her book, is Haruto drawings, teaching her some easy way to learn and memorise a word. He put his heart into teaching Matsuri.

With Haruto writing on the book in front of her, Matsuri can't help but look at his hand. His finger is long and soft, holding a pen tightly, leaving neat writing behind it trails.

Haruto also give off a feeling of safety. Just like that day when he kneels down and talk to her. Gentle, kind, and loving.

Giving off the desperately needed hope to her.

Entering bed, Matsuri sleep besides Fubuki.

She feels guilty at first, but ensure by Haruto, she ended up sleeping together with Fubuki while he is on the sofa.

But...I don't think I will mind sleeping with him. Blushing a bit, Matsuri think.

According to Fubuki, Onechan body smell nice. She wonders whether if it's true.

Of course, her body smell nice too according to Fubuki.

She enjoys living with the people here very much until now.

But her pass to caught up to her sometimes. The dark house, the cold people, the fake smile.

She doesn't want to think about it.

She just wants to stick closer to the light she had found now. To brighten the darkness in her heart.

I don't think I can go back to that anymore.

Remembering the day when she told Haruto about her background, he quietly comforted her, ensuring that it will be alright.

She ended up crying in Haruto's hug in the end, desperate for love.

Looking at Fubuki's sleeping face, drooling off, occasionally dream talking, she closes her eyes.

At least kami-sama aren't that cruel to me after all.


	16. Shirakami Fubuki wants to sleep together

Lying on the bed, with a pillow covering her face, a teenager girl remains motionless, with only small sound of breathing indicating that she is still alive.

She doesn't know how much time have pass since she has come back home, but right now, she just wants to lie on the bed, doing nothing.

She is just...tired.

"Imouto! Dinner is ready." An energetic sound passes through the door and enter the room, with pleasant smell of food stimulating her nose.

But she really doesn't have the mood for that now.

Ignoring the voice, the girls continue to dwell in her emotion, unwilling to get up. Times passes by, and once again the voice appear, but this time much closer to her.

"Nehhh...come have your dinner." The voice says it in a tired tone. "The food is getting cold already."

"...Just leave it there...I will eat it later." A small voice muffled by the pillow responded. "I..don't feel well now."

Sighing, the slightly elder sister removes the pillow on her imouto, revealing a young and cute girl, silently crying on the bed, not wanting to let anyone know.

...

Proceeded to sit on the bed, she putted her imouto head on her leg, and pat her head slowly.

"Still upset over your audition? Did you fail it again?" Waiting for a while, the young girl on her thighs replied with a slight nod. "Jeez...so what is the reason again?"

"...They say that my talent is lacking...and training a complete newbie in dancing is too much of an investment..." "They say I lack the potential to become an idol..."

"So, what are you going to do now? This is your tenth audition right?" Asking with a soft voice, the elder sister decide to do some consultation with her.

"Mom and dad aren't happy with what you are doing now, you know that right?"

"..." The imouto remain silent, unwilling to comment on it.

"Haihh...why do you want to be an idol so much? I didn't notice you are such an attention seeker in your childhood. Why don't you just consider other career?" Slightly frustrated, she questions her imouto "The world isn't about standing under the spotlight after all"

"But...but..."

This is my dream, to be an idol.

And the promises I made...

I don't want to give up that easily...

But do I even have a choice? Mom and dad aren't happy with me already...

Realising her leg getting wet, the elder sister sighed again.

She isn't going to give up, is she? How will I even convince mom and dad again... God my head hurt.

Patting her imouto again, both of them stays silent, quietly conveying their feeling to each other.

I want to achieve my dream, Onesan.

I don't want to see you crying and getting hurt again, Imouto.

...

On the very same day, HT releases a new song. And as usual, it became a hit on the internet. Hundred thousand of clicks in the very first day.

However, something is different this time.

A certain idol suddenly appears in front of everyone. Or we call it, virtual idol.

With a link under the official song description, people find themselves watching a video.

Under a Sakura tree, a certain girl is dancing elegantly under it. With flower petal covering the screen, she quickly got the attention of her viewer.

The character of Tokino Sora, Osaki Ruma.

She never lacks the charm, all she need is a platform to show the world what she is capable of.

Gaining plenty of exposure, the figure under the Sakura tree left a heavy impression on the world.

With that, the song become the top 10 most search word on google at that day.

Behind it is Osaki Ruma.

For the whole night, the Imouto tries to think of something, but to no avail.

It is clear to her that a normal agency won't waste their effort to train her as an idol.

So, what can she do?

I know, I know.

My voice isn't good.

I'm not the cutest of all.

I'm not the most attractive one.

Tear started coming out from her eyes, while she looks up to the ceiling.

But still...

I want to shine like a star.

To achieve my dream.

And more importantly.

That one day...

You will be able to see me on that stage.

And I will be able to see you again.

Clutching her fist, she imagines herself grabbing the invisible fate in her hand.

You told me that I'm a diamond in rough, one who will surely strive up to what she wants to become.

Like a meteor who pass through the sky, lighting up the dark night, and also the heart of people.

That one day, if I desire, I shall see you again.

But why...

Why did it end up like this?

Disappear without a trace.

Didn't you promise.

To be with me forever?

...

The failure really gets to her this time.

Taking a deep breath, she browses through her phone.

That's when she come across a certain idea.

Looking at the 2D character, her mind is fill with the possibility.

I'm not giving up that easily, Baka.

One week have pass since the release of his new song.

As the profit from the song is transfer to his bank account, he pays of the rest of their debt.

His body feel a lot lighter after that.

He will be taking a 1-month break from music after this.

Also, he will need to find a new house to rent.

Their condominium can't accompany the three of them together.

Ideally, Haruto want to let everyone have their own bedroom, giving them privacy and develop their independency.

Calling a familiar number, Haruto ask for help.

"Yes? Haruto-san you need anything?" The voice from the phone ask Haruto.

With the boom of popularity of Sora, Yagoo has been really grateful of him. Stating that he could help him if he needed anything.

So Haruto won't hesitate to ask.

"Could you help me find a bigger place to rent near my area? Ideally it will be for three person and one possible guess."

"Hmm... give me sometimes, I will contact some old friend and ask them whether they have any unit left." Thinking for a while, Yagoo accepted the request of Haruto. "Around one week should be enough."

"Alright, take your time. Thanks for your help, really." Ending the call, he looks at the two little cute animal on the table.

Right now, they were playing a board game on the table, monopoly to be exact.

Watching Fubuki trying to cheat, and ended up getting caught by Matsuri, it's really leave his heart feeling warm.

Matsuri has become a lot more talkative ever since she started living here, which made Haruto feel happy.

"Onechan, can you sleep with us together for today?" A soft voice asks. "Yesterday I have a bad dream, so it's hard to sleep."

Fubuki coming to Haruto, wishing that he could sleep with them together.

"But the bed is quite small, and Matsuri..." Hesitating, Haruto want to reject the proposal.

"I..! I don't mind!" But an unexpected voice come cutting in.

Blushing, Matsuri blurted out.

She doesn't mind sleeping with Haruto actually.

Cause being around Haruto really made her feel safe.

"You see! Even Matsuri don't mind. So pleaseeeeeeeee..." With the opportunity expose, the fox begs.

Looking at him like a pet looking at his owner. He can see Fubuki eyes shining with stars.

...

With that, Haruto find himself sleeping between two loli.

I'm not a lolicon I'm not a lolicon...

Haruto find his two arms being occupied by enemy combatant.

He can feel the girl's chest touching him...

Although there is nothing there since both of them are still small.

But still, sleeping like this really isn't easy.

...

He is already someone with a small family huh.

It's really been a journey until now.

Looking at the two loli, Haruto feel proud as a father(?)

I'm finally a responsible working adult now!!!

But he won't need to work so hard anymore.

The debt is gone now, forever.

He could finally enjoy life as it it.

The road ahead should be a lot more interesting.


	17. Shirakami Fubuki have a new home

As the lorry slowly left the road, disappearing in Haruto line of sight, he carries the crate in his arm, filled with stuff they used in their daily life.

Today, they are moving to a new house.

Turning his eyes upon the building, entering his eyes is a modern looking 2 storey-height building, with a small space for car to park inside if needed.

Sighing for a bit, Haruto enter the house which he doesn't really want.

Of course, he didn't have the money for a house, this was given to him by Yagoo, or specifically the companies of Yagoo.

He hesitated a bit, but he ended up accepting it anyway, due to the arrival of their new family member, Matsuri.

Renting a larger condominium while supporting all three of their daily expenses is hard, and he also need to save money for his two imouto education fund. Education in Japan isn't cheap.

More importantly, he wants his two imouto to live a comfortable life.

Just this one times, Haruto said to himself.

Of course, it comes at the course of needing to give some favour to them, but he doesn't really mind. Especially when its Sora and Yagoo.

Entering the house, is a wide living room, slightly empty due to the lack of furniture. They don't have much from their previous house.

Inside, Matsuri and Fubuki is running around, playing with each other on the empty space. Excited of the new, bigger and nicer house they are in.

They were informed that they both are going to get their own room from today onward.

Moving the crate in, Haruto wipe the sweat of his head and look at his imouto.

"Fubuki! Matsuri! Come here for a bit." Gaining some air from all the heavy lifting, he calls them in. "I need to let you all know about somethings."

With that, light but fast footsteps come closer, with giggling voice echoing through the empty house.

"Alright, so you both know that you are going to have your own room from now on, right?" "Yes!" The two loli replied in unison, with excitement in their voice.

"Good, but I want to let you all know that it comes with rules, letting you all have your own room." Looking at them, he let them know the rules.

"First, from now on, I won't enter your room, but that means that you will need to take care of your own room yourself, so learn to tidy your room, or live with a messy one."

"Second, from now on you all need to do house chores, I will teach you all to make a timetable, but you all need to help out alright?"

"Third, when you are away from homes..." Telling them the rules he set, Haruto wish to make the house more organise, and makes the girl be responsible for their action. Educating them as a responsible adult.

But giving children a long talk isn't really effective. Looking at the already sleeping Fubuki and Matsuri struggling to keep up, he put his hand on the head, sighing. "It's alright, I will remind you all from time to time about the rules."

With Fubuki eyes suddenly wide open, she jumped up with full energy, together with Matsuri, they both together shouted "Hooray!" With that, the two immediately run to their new personal room, with some basic furniture such as bed prepare inside by Yagoo.

Checking inside, its quite empty as expected, but with room of improvement. The two girls started imagining the things they want here in the future.

Meanwhile, when the girls is having fun, Haruto to busy preparing for tonight dinner. Washing the meat and vegetable, tonight they were going to have a family steamboat.

After a while, the girls after checking their room, come and help out Haruto for their dinner, although a bit clumsy, but he appreciates it.

Occasionally teaching them, most of them the just playing around, they have a great time together.

And soon, with a pot on the table, and an induction stove under it, the three of them sit around their dining table, with plenty of ingredient on it.

Pouring the vegetable and meat into it, waiting for them to be cooked, the three suddenly become quiet.

It is night outside, with the half moon hanging on the sky. Whisper of cricket can be heard across the street.

"So...we finally have a new home, right?" Fubuki with a small voice, comment on their new situation. "A home, that only belong to us."

She doesn't know how Haruto manage to have the money to buy to a new house, but she trusts him. She doesn't really like their old house anyway.

There were some unpleasant memories that she would rather forget.

She can still remember back in the day, where she would have to eat ramen for weeks because there wasn't enough money. Haruto missing from home the whole day, trying to think of ways to support them both.

And now, they have a new home.

"Things really turn better, a lot better." Fubuki continues to say. "We have Matsuri, a new home, and next year we are going to high school." Her eyes started becoming teary.

"And things are only going to become better."

Matsuri can also relate to Fubuki. She come from a similar, or you can say much worse background.

They are all in a much better place now.

Suddenly, Haruto realized he is the only one not crying now.

Fubuki tear already started coming out, and Matsuri coming right behind her. This is on the brink of turning into a cry feast. He doesn't want that to happen on their first day in the new house.

Putting on a cheerful smile, he put his hand on the two girls, rubbing it strongly, messing up their hair.

"Don't you both dare to cry now, alright? Today is a happy day" "Things will become better, so no need to cry over it."

"The steamboat is done, so let start eating alright?" With that, the three calm down, and the atmosphere turns cheerful again.

But... I agree with them both, too.

We are in a much better place now, Haruto thinks to himself.

At night, Haruto is sleeping in his own room, quietly.

Its been a while since he got to sleep on a bed, so he fall asleep very fast, tired from moving the house.

Suddenly, his door give of a little noise, signalling it being open by a stranger, and with that, light footsteps enter in the room, and stop when it is beside Haruto.

Waiting for minutes, the stranger makes sure that Haruto is asleep. And confirming that, Haruto blanket is flipped, and a dark figures sneak inside.

After an hour, the process is repeated by another figure.

... Haruto feel his arm stiff and is unable to move it. Did I have a sleep paralysis he thinks to himself.

Opening his eyes, he proceeded to check on what is going on.

...

Wiggle, wiggle. Haruto try to move his arm.

The two creatures unwilling to give up.

Wiggle, wiggle. Haruto move again.

This time, the two creatures wake up.

"Why are you both doing here on my bed." Haruto question them two, with a tired voice.

"I want to sleep with Onechan!" Certain fox.

"I'm scare of sleeping alone!" Matsuri.

Sighing, Haruto gives up. "Just for today only, alright? From now on sleep in you own bed, you all should grow up already." With that, the tired Haruto went back to sleep, with his arm being hug by two loli, again.

With that, the three figures cuddle together in the night.

Haruto don't hate this feeling. Of being appreciated by someone, of having a family.

I truly wish for all your well being in the future. Both Fubuki and Matsuri. Haruto thought as he gets sleepy.

May the world be gentle with you, just like how you are gentle with others.

Do come back to home in the future, if you are tired, if you are hurt.

Home is always here for you, so is me. So, don't be afraid.

Sweet dream you all, my little angel.


	18. Shirakami Fubuki is rude today

Opening her PC, and putting on her cute earphone, Sora is preparing for a stream schedule 15 minutes later.

With her program open, she tested up the motion sensor, and checking her mic. With everything in the green, she open up youtube, and put on the intro she created herself.

Today, she is going to do a celebration stream for her first 100k subscriber, a huge mile stone for her.

The colab with HT proves to be an effective way of publicity, with her gaining around 20k subscriber just week after his song is release.

Breathing in deep, she open up her program and start streaming.

"Everyone! Welcome to my stream again!" Putting on a cheerful tone, Sora, or Osaki Ruma welcome her viewer to the stream.

"So, as you all know, we reach 100k subscriber yesterday on youtube! Which is a huge milestone for me." Stopping for a while, she continues. "I'm really grateful for the people who supported me from the starts, or just recently join. Its ok if you are new, I welcome you whole heartily."

"Anyway, as for today stream, we will be singing some song! Yay!" Moving her avatar, a bit, she show up a panel beside her. "I hope you all will like it and let us enjoy it together."

With that, Sora clear her throat, and begin to sing.

With the bgm playing, and the chat giving full on support, Sora feels her confidence getting stronger.

I can do this, she thinks to herself.

As she begins to sing, chat is spam with emoji of glowstick and encouragement, trying to simulate the atmosphere of a concert.

The view of her channel has jump to 3k, 1k more then what she normally gets. Most probably new fans that she gets from the colab with Haruto.

Knowing about 3k people is watching her, she feels excited, and with that, her performance gets better.

Occasionally looking at the screen, she can see many Superchat being thrown at her, with occasionally a red one flying by, mostly with word of encouragement and expressing gratitude towards her.

With that, an hour already passes by, and Sora can feel her throat being dried up. Telling chat about it, she proceeds to grab a drink from her small kitchen and think about how she will continues the stream.

Minutes later, Sora comes back.

"Alright guys! I'm back." Trying to make her voice as energetic as possible, Sora interacted with her chat. "My throat need some rest now, so before we continue, lets us read through some marshmallow I prepared beforehand." And with that, she drags out a panel with question on it, and started answering them.

Of course, she filters these questions before. As there will always be some inconsiderate people asking thing that she couldn't or won't want to answer. But she did occasionally put in some weird one, teasing her viewer a bit, entertaining everyone else.

And for this time, she put in an interesting one, one which everyone would like to know.

"What is your next target after the 100k stream?" Reading out the question, Sora thinks for a bit and continue. "While I will still celebrate our 200k, but I think my next major mile stone will be our 500k, and eventually one million sub, I know, its huge."

Blushing, she clicks the hotkey which makes her avatar blush, and say. "It took us around a year to reach 100k, so even I aren't really sure will we ever even make it." "

"But...I'm not afraid to think big." "No matter how hard it is, no matter how much I have to go through, I believe that I will eventually make it."

"Sometimes, I too doubt my own ability." "Will I ever make it? Will people like me? This kind of things hunt me."

"But..."

Although her eyes become teary, she put on a big smile, and says. "I won't give up so easily!"

"I know this may be a bit selfish of me, but I still want to say it!" "Please...continue to support me in the future! Osaki Ruma!" Declaring to them, she strives to achieve her dream of the idol.

And with that, Sora decided to end the note with some spicy stuff.

She knows that some of these viewers are fans of HT as well.

Poor HT fans, with their idol rarely active on social media, they have to search deep to any source in order to know what their idol is up to. That's why today stream get more view than usual.

"With that, let me end the note with some stuff that I know you all are curious about." With a mischievous tone, Sora feel special for knowing Haruto actual identity. Opening a panel, she put the question out so everyone can see.

"Can you tell us about your colab with HT? Did you meet him? How is he as a person?" In the meantime, when chat is exploding with question, Sora continues. "While I can't answer too details due to HT personal request, but yes, I did meet him person."

"Hmm...How would you describe him? He is indeed a talented person, I remember the first time when I meet him, he teaches me a lot of stuff." Giggling, Sora thinks back when Haruto teach her some small technique in practicing singing. "But...his appearance did shock me a bit...you will have to guess yourself for the reason. Anything more then HT wouldn't be happy."

And as she ended the question, she realized the chat is in chaos, confused she look through it and see something.

"H..HT-san!?" A certain yellow superchat that she miss, is given by a account name HT, which is verified to be the person himself, above write "Excited for our next colab!"

"Uh..uh..so HT-san has been watching me just now?" Slightly panicking, Sora with an obvious embarrass voice try to welcome him. "Uhmm thanks for your superchat HT-san! Uh I hope you like my stream just now." "Oh GOD! Don't tell me that you also hear my embarrassing declaration just now."

Feeling her face becoming warm, Sora kinda regretted declaring such a childish dream in front of him.

"Wel..well anyway, thank you HT-san. I will give back the money to you later." This is common courtesy for people in Japan. Realizing the check flooding with question about the next colab, Sora feels a bit tired.

Sighing, she thought in her head. I guess its alright, since its Haruto himself who say it,

"Well...yes, we will have our next colab soon enough." "The next colab will be a big surprise, especially for all HT-san fans. So, stay tune."

"Alright then, since HT-san is here, how about we end the stream with the song that we colab last time?"

Clearing out her now restore voice, as the familiar bgm play again, Sora proceed to sing it, but this time with a slightly different tone.

(Here is a rare occurance of Akai Haato reviving since I can't find Sora singing this song)

Meanwhile at Haruto new house, he is watching Sora celebration stream. Looking at the still new and inexperience Sora, he quite enjoys the stream.

Sora voice is quite relaxing to hear through, while the two girls went out to find their friend, he quietly relaxes in his room. Listening to Sora stream, while writing the new song for the next colab.

Hearing Sora panic over his superchat, he gives off a slight smile, and continues his work.

He is thinking of making a small studio room at his home, so that he won't need to go to the studio every time. But it will have to wait.

Of course, just now exposing the colab wasn't a mistake, Haruto purposefully did it. He wants to give Sora more exposition.

He can't wait the day that Sora will reach her dream.

But this do bring in a question...what will cause Yagoo to create Hololive in the future? Somehow Haruto feels worry about this.

Suddenly, the door in his room is slam open, together with the sound of Fubuki shouting, "ONECHAN! I'M HUNGRY!"

Bonk

"Don't slam on my door next time, okay? Knock first." With a frustrated face, he looks at Fubuki who is now crying with her hand on her head.

But he did forget to make dinner due to Sora's stream, a natural occurrence for anyone who fall in the rabbit hole. "Matsuri! Sorry for the delay! I will make dinner now." Shouting, he head off to the kitchen.

With that, another day passes in the house of Haruto.

(More update because I'm free)


	19. Where my heart will lives on (Part 1)

Today is a normal day.

Inside the bakery, business is as usual, the employee busy finishing the order for today. However, the same could not be say for Haruto.

"Excuse me lady, could you move away from the counter? You are making it extremely inconvenience for the other customer." Haruto with a # on his face, try to convince the girl in front of him to move away. "Or else we will have to resort to physical action, and we certainly don't want you to get hurt."

She has been standing in front of the counter ever since Haruto come out from the baking area, stopping the other from paying.

"Ohhhh...it's not my fault! It's all because that Haruto-san unwilling to call me by my name! Calling me lady...are you really that cold hearted!? I will move away immediately if you call my name now." Slightly dissatisfied, she grumbles and demand for Haruto to fulfil her request. "Or are do you really want to abandon a helpless, poor girl? Am I that unattractive already? Or is it that women really are much better than me?" As she finished speaking, her face turn to one resembling of a wife finding out her husband cheating on her, full of bitterness and sadness.

As the people around her started looking at Haruto with a weird face, one that is looking at a scum who abandon his girlfriend, Haruto headache kick in again,

God, why did I even choose to associate myself with her in the first place?

.

.

.

Just like any other Sunday, today Haruto brings his girls out playing again, spending family time with them, appreciating the time together.

And today, Haruto is going to teach them to fly a kite.

"Da,da,da,da.." With the wind blowing, Haruto run off as fast as he can, holding a string in his hand, the kite following him in his path.

Not far away, is his Imouto cheering for him, Fubuki jumping around excitingly, and Matsuri sitting down and watching him quietly.

And with the wind suddenly blowing harder, the kite finally lifts off to the sky.

Breathing in air, Haruto look at the kite who is now finally flying. The wind today is small, so he has to run fast for the momentum to catch up. But looking at the girls who is running over to him now, he is glad that he brings them both to the park.

Passing the string to them, the two quickly run off to another place with the kite, with laughter and smile. Watching them leaving his line of sight, Haruto decide to take a small rest at the field nearby, lying down on the grass, with his eyes looking at the sky.

Now that I think about it, it's been while since I look at the blue sky huh. Haruto thinks to himself.

Looking at the sky is oddly refreshing, and relaxing. With the cool air softly blowing on his face, he like the feeling of this. The sky stimulates his imagination, and relaxes his mind, and he emerge in nature as well.

"So, you like looking at the sky?" A soft female voice enters his ears, slightly confused, Haruto turn his eyes to the source. "Spending hour here looking at it...strange."

Entering his eyes, is a young female with a short, blonde hair. With a pair of light blue eyes who is now looking at the blue sky. Looking closer, Haruto finds some emotion inside her eyes, one who gives off the feeling of being lost, or...scare.

"Yup, I like it. It makes me feel at ease." Turning his eyes away to avoid starring at her for too long, Haruto continues. "The sky is wide, and tall. The feeling of it being infinite, with no ending, makes me think that I can achieve anything, and that I'm not limited to anything."

"Not limited to anything huh..." Able to hear the confusion in her voice, Haruto remains silent and let her continues. "It does seem like that you have a wonderful life."

"I will assume that will be the same to you too, every life is wonderful, as long that you can find the meaning to it." Haruto gives off his opinion on a wonderful life.

"And I believe every life have a meaning to it."

"Hmm, I wonder if a wonderful life includes talking about your ways of life to a complete stranger, mind introducing yourself?" With the wind blowing slightly stronger, the blonde girl uses her hands to tidy up the messy hair, meanwhile looking at the person beside her.

And with a smile on his face, He introduces himself. "My name is Shirakami Haruto, you can call me Haruto." "Haruto huh...that's a nice name."

"Well...I apologises for interrupting your rest, its just look like the place you are resting is comfortable, so I come in without asking." "So Haruto-san, both of them is your sister, I assume?" Pointing at Fubuki and Matsuri far away, the girl asks.

"Yes, indeed they are, lovely isn't it?" With a firm answer, he feels proud of them. "Kind and good, they will have a bright future."

"Indeed, I hope they will... Having a family sure feel nice huh?" Noticing that this may be a sensitive topic, Haruto stays silent. "Well, I hope the best for both of them...mind going with me for a while? Spending some time with a lonely girl?" With a teasing tone, she asks.

Hesitating slightly, Haruto nods with his head. And with that, the girl smiling, went ahead to hold Haruto hand without any regards to his willingness and bring him to another place.

As her hand reach onto Haruto's, he can't help but blush a bit, and feel a bit embarrass.

This is my first time holding a girl hand... not counting Fubuki and Matsuri. Haruto mind goes blank as he follows her steps.

Her hand is soft, small...and cold.

And without Haruto knowing, he soon come by to a unfamiliar place.

The park they are in is a big one, with some part being forest, but from where the girl lead him, they are now in a small site of the forest, where they are a small area without any tree.

The place is quiet, peaceful, and beautiful. Devoid of any human interference, the tall tree surrounding it gives off a feel of secrecy. In it, small flower can be see growing on the ground, with some grass here and there He wonders how this place came to being.

"At first, they were planning to make this a place for camping, but it didn't work up well, so they scrap it. Knowing Haruto confusion, she answers. "And now, this becomes my secret place." Turning her head towards Haruto, she says. "And finally, allow me to introduce myself."

"My name is Akai Haato, you can call me Haato if you want."

"I'm a normal 18-year-old teenagers, who wants to have a wonderful life in the future."

"So...would you want to be a friend of me? To be part of my wonderful life?"

Smiling, the short-haired girl gives of a smile, giving off her hand, and invite him into her own, secret world.

Haruto can feel his face slightly warm, embarrass by the girl invitation, with his heart pumping faster than usual.

The cute faces of her suddenly stick inside Haruto mind, forever leaving in there, her voice echoing over and over again.

Reaching out his hands to hers, he grabs the hand tightly,

And thus, the boy enters the girl life. And the start the cute, warm, and lovely story between them.

...

"And why does that have to do with you bothering me during my shift!?" Still having # on his face, Haruto with a dangerous eye, look at the girl who is telling his encounter with her, making it sound like a love story.

"Of course it matter!" The girl, or Akai Haato says. "Now! Finishing our first meeting, I will have to somehow lose my home and lives together with you!" confidently, she raises up her chest and says.

"And with that, the story between a man, his two imouto, and a sickly girl will start! And continues with it is a harem!" As she keeps speaking, she seems to get more excited, with blood rushing to her face, making her cheek look pink. "And then you will start to blackmail us three, turning your hands on your Imouto and me, all of us will submit under your will! With your body fluid pumping inside us, and after a few months, it will be reveals that all of us is pregnant, and after tha..."

As she keeps on going, he realised the customer eyes turn from looking at a scum, to looking at a criminal, with some now phoning a number, that he can manage to see that's it the authority number...

"S T O P I T!" Shouting at her, Haruto faces turn red, and immediately, he holds her hand and head off outside.

While in the process, she keeps on making comment such as, ahh, Haruto finally wants to declare his love for me. Or, holding his hands makes me feel so excited, basically some terrible things, he manages to leave the shop and the commotion that they have made behind.

"Huh...huh...huh... what do you want woman?" Breathing heavily from the running, he asks the villain who makes him suffer like this.

"I already say that already, call me by my name!" Changing her altitude suddenly, she uses a teasing tone and says. "So, would you finally want to do that? Before I go any further?"

"Fine fine! Akai Haato, are you satisfied now?" waving off his hand, Haruto lean his body on a pillar, taking a small rest.

"H A A T O! Not my full name! So rude." Dissatisfied, she demands it again.

Sighing, he finally gives in. "HAATO! Alright!?" And when he opens his eyes, he sees her blonde hair coming in close, and his chest having a soft thing touching it.

With Haato hugging him, she says. "Yes Darling? Anything you want me to do?" Lifting up her head, she looks into Haruto eyes, who blushes again due to her interaction.

Damn it, I really can't handle this woman. Haruto trying to look away from her eyes, who is fill with joy from making Haruto feel embarrass.

I really just want a normal life!!! Haruto last thought when he meets this cute little being who is full of chaotic energy inside.


	20. Where my heart will lives on (Part 2)

Ever since meeting Haato at the park last week, she has been visiting Haruto everyday in the bakery. Although he does wonder how she manages to get this information.

Sometimes, she starts up a commotion like yesterday, causing trouble and just mostly enjoy looking at Haruto suffering from her action; other times, she just quietly sits at the corner of the shop with some cake, reading a few light novels about romance and fantasy, and waited until Haruto finish his work, just to bid him goodbye.

The Haato right now is very different from the Haachama Haruto see from his previous life. Short haired, although the chaos inside of her is definitely there, but her in front of him right now is much more...human.

Not just an eldritch horror, but Akai Haato, Haachama.

"Hey Haruto-san! So, what are you going to do for tomorrow?" With her usual playful tone, Haato ask Haruto who is working around the reception area, on her hand is a book title 'The man who wander the world', a popular fiction in today teenagers.

"Me? I think I will just spend some time at home tomorrow." Thinking for a while, Haruto answer her. "And would you finally mind telling me why the heck are you coming to my workplace everyday now?" Quite frustrated, Haruto try to get an answer from her, which she refuses to give over this whole week.

"N O" Speaking word by word, with a slightly louder voice, she continues, "A lady must have her secret you know? Anyhow, you should be happy that a pretty, young, cute girl like me is visiting you every day!" Proud for her attractiveness, she says. "You know how much other male will envy for this treatment? You should be glad!"

"God... Don't you have anything to do? Studying like a normal girl? Working? Just anything in general?" Sighing, Haruto put his hand over his face.

Although it did feel fresh having a girl visiting him, and yes, he did feel slightly happy for it, but the mess that she started have immediately rebutted all his thinking.

Now, he just wants her to go home, not bothering him in work.

"Hehe...you won't need to know. Just be glad that I'm free for you." Giving off a seductive tone, she winks at Haruto with one of her eyes. Which Haruto completely ignore it by focusing on the reception.

"Anyway, so that's mean that your free tomorrow right... Would you want to come to my home?" Changing the topic back, Haato invite Haruto to her home. "By the way...My parents aren't there tomorrow...so even if you do anything weird, no one will know a thing." And with a naughty voice, Haruto feel some part of him switch on.

Damn it, this woman. Haruto take a deep breath and look back at Haato who is giggling at him right now.

"I will have to decline respectfully, I want to spend more time with my sister after all." And with a firm voice, he declines her offer.

"Ohh, too bad." Pointing her finger at her lips, Haato try to think of something.

"Then how about I visit your home then?" Haato suggests. "I will love to know your sister personally!"

She didn't manage to talk with Haruto's Imouto last week in the park, she would like to know them more.

Last week, Haruto just spend a small amount of time watching and just resting at Haato's secret place, before Fubuki fell down on the ground and he have to go off to take care of her.

"Going my house? Sure, I guess, although we rarely have guest..." Nodding slightly, Haruto is alright with the idea. "But don't you dare corrupt them with the mind of yours! Having you alone is already a great headache! And anymore then I will suffer from hypertension."

"Don't worry, I will be a good Onesan okay." Haato confidently says.

Ziiiiiiiiiiiiii. This is Haruto staring at her.

Noticing this, Haato stares back, and it turn into a staring contest in no time.

...

"Ex, excuse me Haruto-san? The cake is al..." Owner-san noticing at the contest, politely ask Haruto to handle the work that requires his attention. However, it does not go well.

Just when he finishes asking the question, the two slowly turn their head towards the owner, eyes not blinking, an intense aura of killing intent emit of from them. And without any emotions, they say.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY? MR OWNER?" From Haruto

"ISN'T IT IMPOLITE TO DISTURB SOMEONE WHEN THEY ARE DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT?" From Haato

"HAIHHHH!!!!" The owner feeling the intense bloody atmosphere, run into the baking room, with the boy and girl slowly turn their head back, continuing their little contest.

...

And after around 15 minutes, Haato manages to throw some sand into Haruto eyes, which resulted in her victory, of course with Haruto not satisfied.

In the next day, the family of Haruto welcome their first guest in a while.

Wearing a white blouse and skirt, she looks like a princess who is coming for a tour. And Haruto is definitely not feeling comfortable of it.

Not only because of her dress, but also the way she is behaving.

Looking at Haato acting like a kind big sister and playing with both of his Imouto, Haruto question what he is looking at now.

After Haato enters the house, and introducing her to Fubuki and Matsuri, Haruto proceed to prepare some tea and dessert. Praying that she wouldn't do anything too troublesome in the midst of time, he quickly come out from the kitchen as soon as possible.

But he really didn't expect her to be able to mix well with her Imouto.

Playing a game of Monopoly again, with capitalism at work. Haruto whisper to Haato while her two Imouto is busy counting their in-game money.

"Hey, hey, how do you manage to mix with them so well so fast?" Curious, he continues. "And what is with you right now? You don't look normal at all. Is it because that you are afraid that they will be scared of you? Don't worry, they can handle some chaos I think." Stopping a bit, he adds on. "Just a bit, not too much."

And with a slightly dissatisfied look, Haato reply. "What is it with you? Is playing with your Imouto kindly such a weird thing? And what is my character to you in your eyes anyway? I am a kind person alright?"

And with a serious tone, Haruto reply. "An Eldritch horror that is unleash on this world to bring complete chaos to humankind as a whole."

And with that, a game pieces of monopoly are thrown at him, by Haato of course. It hurt a bit.

But it really is strange, Haruto look at Haato now laughing after Fubuki falling into bankruptcy when her piece step onto Haato five-stars hotel.

She really is very different from the complete chaos. Maybe it's because of her short haired? Haruto mind start to go wild.

Perhaps the longer the hair, the more insane that she will become. The theory become more believable in Haruto mind as time goes on.

And with that, the four of them spend a great deal of time together, enjoying each other company. Playing game, hanging around, chatting nonsense.

He can see that Fubuki and Matsuri really enjoy her company. Perhaps its because both of them rarely have feel a motherly love from anyone. But won't it make him the...

No brain don't try to romance an eldritch horror. Don't be control by your natural instinct!

And soon, Haato bid farewell to the family, with Haruto sending her off.

.

.

"Haruto-san, you really have a lovely family huh?" Walking on the street towards her home, Haato walk with a light footstep.

"I do, and I appreciate it." "Seems like you enjoy your visits today, glad that you have a great time." And with a smile on his face, he walks beside her.

All jokes aside, Haato is a nice and kind girl, although the chaotic side can be see sometimes, but she is more considerate to other then you think.

"I do." Her steps become smaller suddenly, as she focuses on the conversation. "I really envy you, Haruto-san."

"Looking at you three having fun on the park, I really wish I have a family like that too."

Although he can't see her face, but he can guess that she must look sad now. "...Something happen in your family?"

Nodding, she looks up to the sky.

"Another part of the reason I come to you on that day in the park, is because I want to feel it too, a family without conflict or hatred."

After that, her tone gets a lot lighter, with a sad feeling coming out from it.

"Your parents left you too right? Just now Fubuki mention it to me." "My situation is quite the same, with my father leaving a huge debt to me and my mother."

"Mother have to work hard after that, and to pay off the debt, she is half-force to remarry to one of her admirers from the pass. And I can say, this marriage isn't a happy one."

"A lot of distrust, hate, and misunderstanding happen."

"Those two are lucky to have you as your Onechan, unlike me."

Haruto looking at the back of the girl walking in front of him, he can sense that she has been through a lot. Tapping on her shoulder, the short-haired girl's teary eyes enter his sight.

"There is night fill with shouting and scolding, and floor sometimes colour with blood of my parents fighting." "Time when I would have to get in bed, hugging my pillow, and keep on telling myself that everything will be alright."

"Days of my parent telling me that I'm a failure, a burden, an extra." "I know they are just saying it out of anger, they regretted doing it too." "But...the wound is still there, deep down."

Bonk.

"At least you are here right now isn't it?" Bonking the girl, not letting her to think too much, Haruto says. "And you already have us as friends, right?"

"And it will get better in the end, trust me." "You want to have wonderful life, right?"

"...I guess so, sorry for me suddenly becoming emotional." Removing her tears with her small hand. Haato take sometimes to readjust herself. "Anyway, Haruto-san, I can go off by myself here."

"And lastly, thank you, really." "Having a friend to rant really helps huh?"

"Indeed, and you should do it more too." And with that the two head off to their respective home.

.

.

"Having a friend really feel good huh...?" Haato after Haruto went far away, mummur to herself.

Having live in the hospital for most of her life, she doesn't really get much friend.

So, Haruto is special to her.

Suddenly, her eyes wide open, she gets some tissue in her pocket and cover her mouth.

"Cough, cough..." Coughing a few time, she check on the tissue.

And on it, is some blood, together with some saliva.

"I hope I have more time left at here..." And with a small sigh, she isn't surprise with it.

I hope I can spend more time with you Haruto, as a friend.

Blame Rimworld for the late chapter.


	21. Thus, the title of Shirakami Fubuki is gone

After Haato visits to Haruto's house, he feels his distance between her has shorten a lot since then. With her still visiting him daily and bothering him, his work life has become a lot more interesting since then.

Seeing the other sides of her on that day, it shows that she is still a small girl after all. Although her physical age may be larger than him. Haruto thinks to himself

But having friend really do hit differently.

And with time flies by, Haruto find himself at the studio again, trying to think off a new song to use for his next colab with Sora.

With a short break, he is back with his second career again.

Holding a pen on his hand, Haruto blank out slightly, thinking of idea.

The colab is already confirm after the day they move into the new house. Sora and Yagoo's company have anticipated this since then. And he doubts this will be the last one.

Paying off a house really isn't easy. Haruto thought.

In front of him, is a bunch of song sheet that didn't make it to the list.

Sora audience is still mainly Japanese, so English song is a no no. Her audience is also mostly teenagers or young adult, so the song needs to be a trendy one, not an old classical.

Damn it, why didn't I memorise more Japanese song in the pass. Scratching his head, he tries to think of something in the middle of the night, regretting not paying more attention to J-pop song.

He could just bring out any song and it would be alright, but he wants to make something that is suitable for her.

Occasionally moving over to the electronic keyboard and playing a few keys, after that coming back to his table to write a few notes down. This repeated for a while, and to no avail.

With that he decided to check on some stream to refresh his mind.

In particular, Sora's one.

Watching through her archive, Haruto try to analyse what song works for her and her audience best.

Comparing her to her future self. Most of her stream is about singing, talking, and just overall a normal idol-based stream. There isn't any steam on game like what she does in the future.

Still, the stream is overall quite good, relaxing, nice to watch and listen too.

Its hard to say whether which one will work better, but Sora did end up transitioning to more of a live streamer in the future.

Watching Sora character in the screen, his allow his mind run wild, hoping that his mind will pick up something that he listens before. With that, he hops into one of Sora's karaoke stream, with Sora unique voice playing in his earphone.

And suddenly, something in his mind click.

A certain melody started playing in his head, one that he has heard before.

Instantly moving his chair away from his laptop, he started playing the keyboard, trying to recreate the melody in his mind. And with that, minutes, hour passes, with the melody become clearer and clearer.

His finger slowly moves onto each key, sensing the next move, and finding the right sound.

Closing his eyes, Haruto focuses on the music itself. Submerging his consciousness into the colourful world.

Notes become alive, with each key forming a bigger picture in the end. A song that is about a simple form of love of only wanting to be by the side of someone you love, not wanting to leave.

Beautiful melody, it hits the soul of his heart. And with time goes on, the melody become smoother, and better. Eventually until his head start getting dizzy.

...

That will be it for today. Haruto thought after some time passes.

Feeling a bit tired, he opens his eyes, and proceeded to write down what he has done so far, it is important to be patient when making something.

Closing the door behind him, he greeted the staff and left for home, and occasionally humming the melody out loud. A fast beat, with a heavy drop on the beat.

I hope Sora will like this song too.

.

.

.

"Da,da." Footsteps follow with the sound of a door closing, Sora comes down from the car.

"Take care of yourself okay? Let me know if anything happens." A deep male voice come out from the car, and with Sora looking into the window, it is reveals to be Yagoo. "And also, good luck for your later colab, do your best alright?"

"I believe in you, Sora."

"I will Yagoo-san, thanks for the ride by the way, I will let you know when I'm done." And smiling, she continues. "I will cherish this chance, don't worry."

And with that, Yagoo's car slowly disappear from her sight. He has a meeting with the investor to attend, so he couldn't go with her.

Entering the now familiar studio, she soon is greeted by Haruto, who is sitting at his usual place again, facing his laptop that he always brings alone.

"Oh, you're here, hi by the way." Haruto noticing Sora arrival, signal her to come to him. "Been a while since I've seen you."

"Hi Haruto-san, and yes, it has really been a while." Sitting beside Haruto naturally, she finds some sheet on the table. "This is the song, I assume?"

"Ah yes, take a look at it." "This time, I wasn't sure about the melody, especially the chorus part. So, help me check it out too if you can." With that, Haruto hand her his earphone, letting her hear the music that he finishes mixing in his laptop, while she looks at the lyric.

Playing the mixed music, he sees Sora closing her eyes, occasionally vibing to the music, and humming it.

And minutes later, Sora put down the earphone as the music end.

"I like the song, personally, I have no problem with it" "The song hit my heart quite well, but the key is a bit high though..." Sora hesitate a bit. "I think I will have trouble singing it well."

"Its alright, you can handle it." Haruto ensure Sora. "Moreover, I should be the one who is anxious here! This is my first-time streaming." Thinking of facing thousands of viewers later, Haruto is quite scare.

Later, they will have a short colab, as HT and Osaki Ruma, to be precise a short interview. Decided by them both sometimes ago. And he is not comfortable with it.

He has confident releasing song, because they did well in his previous life, but streaming is an entirely different things, although he won't need to talk in the process, he is still quite scare.

What if he spills out something bad? Or leak some information that he wants to keep to himself?

"It will be fine alright? You aren't talking anyway. I will take care of everything, so don't worry." Smiling, Sora look at the slightly panic Haruto. He is still young huh, Sora thinks to herself.

In field that he is familiar with, he has confidents that no one can match. But it's a completely different story when it's something new. Seeing a panic Haruto is quite fun.

"Anyway, Lets get some practice done. Haruto-san, might need to trouble you again." With that, Sora starts practicing the song, with Haruto again by her side, correcting her if neccesary. It's a live, so they need to make it perfect if possible.

Practicing again and again, the high pitch song is quite hard, with her having some trouble maintaining her voice, but eventually the time schedule for the stream start.

"That will have to do then." Dismissing Sora request for another round, Haruto says. "You need some rest before it, don't worry, its fine as it is." "Just remember to not go over the top, and you should be fine." In the meantime, he passes Sora a drink.

"Thanks." Taking a sip, she has a respite. "Sorry, I wasn't doing too well. Hope that it will be better in the stream then."

"Have more faith in yourself." Haruto give some encouragement. "And more importantly, you are sure that its fine? Me just answering a few questions that you give? Shouldn't I do something more, I guess entertaining?"

"Its alright, your presence along is interesting enough, trust me." "And God, do you know how popular you even are? Your fan will come raid my stream once they know you are here."

"Anyway, lets get it started, shall we?" Setting up her computer, she gives off a confident feeling. "It isn't polite to keep your fans waiting."


	22. Streaming Accident

Another day, another drawing needs to be finish, Shigure thought when she looks at the artwork before her.

Recently, she opens a twitter account to publish her work, and its starting to get some attention. Although there are still flaws in it, but the feedback is quite good. With comments and retweet starting to come in, she feels motivated.

Yoshi! I will make another one tonight too! Shigure cheers up herself, giving her motivation to continues her work.

With her pc open, she opens up the software that she brough a while ago with her own pocket money, and start working on it. Drawing the outline of the character, the room is filled with the sound of mouse clicking and keyboard typing

Perhaps I should listen to something while I'm drawing. Shigure though to herself. She opens up youtube, and search through her recommended list. Looking through, she finds a certain person doing a live stream, or you can call her, Vtuber.

Osaki Ruma, a small Vtuber that Shigure manages to come across due to her colab with HT. Remembering the music video that she saw once, she ended clicking into it out of curiosity.

Never had she check up any of her live stream yet.

The stream titled 'Karaoke and an interview with a mysterious guest', with an image of Ruma holding a mic singing, behind a black figure with a question mark.

Clicking inside, she is greeted with Ruma singing a recently popular J-pop song. Her voice has a calmness that comes with it, and an upbeat tone that gives energy to anyone hearing it. It sure is nice to listen too.

Hiding the tabs, she continues her work with Ruma voice in her ear. It feels nice, knowing that you're not along in the night, with someone talking and singing for you.

Vibing to the music, occasional laughing to Ruma, it's a refreshing experience.

I quite enjoy it. Shigure thought to herself. The stream wasn't bad, its entertaining.

"Alright guys, I hope you all enjoy the stream so far." And later, with Ruma happy sound entering her ears, Ruma continues. "Most of you have seen the titles, and must be wondering, who is this guest that she is talking about? Well, its about time to that we reveal him, don't worry, you won't be disappointed." "Forgive me for the late reveal, he prefers to have less attention normally."

With that, Shigure see her pulling out a dark figure on her screen.

"Lets us welcome HT-san! The guest of our stream today, who has colab with me before if you know." And with an exciting voice, and a smile on her character, she announces it to her viewers.

"And today, we will be doing a colab, or more specifically, I will sing a song that is going to be release by HT in the future! And with that, hope you all will enjoy it!" "And we will have a short interview session with HT later, so stay tune for it too."

"So, lets us begin with his song, shall we?"

Meanwhile, Shigure mind is in a state of confusion. Her face give out an oddly cute expression.

Chotto Matte, so...HT is with Ruma right now? That HT? The mysterious one? Right behind the screen?

Looking over to the Chat, it is in complete Chaos right now. With message spamming all over it. Some excited over the suppose HT, some confuse with who he is, some questioning how she can proof that he is there.

Some even are fighting on which opinion are correct right now.

And suddenly, a pop-up rises from Shigure phone. Opening it, it's a notification from twitter, coming from someone she follows.

Having a colab with Osaki Ruma right now! Come check it up if you're interested. -HT

...

Oh God. Shigure mind went blank.

And after a few second, she silently put her hands over to the keyboard, and with lightning speed started typing in the chat, without any emotion on her face.

HT I LOVE YOU!!!, the message appears on the chat box seconds later. By a now fangirl Shigure Ui.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at the studio, the stream view counts skyrock, rising every second. And quickly reaching until 2.5k in matter of minutes. Looking over to Haruto, she takes a deep breathe, she knows Haruto just help her by advertising their colab with his twitter.

I won't let you down.

Clearing her throat, swallowing some saliva, she started the song, and begins to dwell herself in it.

恋ノ蟲 (Insects of love)

Whose body is it that fluttered down

And disappeared in the morning

"Because you're always next to me"

I can't forget about you

Knowing flowers that don't wither away

Like butterflies, we're merely wandering around

If this floating heart sways in mid-air It conflicts with another

While getting along with each other

As Sora continues to sing, the chatroom is spam with Superchat and many emoji, encouraging her in the process. And in the meantime, her viewer has raises to 5k, an amazing amount.

The announcement of HT colab has been spreading like wild fire in the internet right now, attracting thousand of people to the steam

And finally, the song is coming to an end.

Gently

There's no point of return once I touched you

We'll never leave each other tonight It's alright if we don't go back home, we'll go and approach the morning

And with that, Sora end the song on a note of soft melody, recorded by Haruto himself.

"Fuh.." Taking a deep breath, Sora lift herself back into condition. "HT-san, I didn't mess up anything right?" And with a smile, she looks at Haruto who is sitting beside him. Which he replied with a slight nod.

"Thank God...I though I almost lost my voice over there." And with that, Sora put her small hand onto her chest, calming her beating heart down.

She was really scare that she will mess up Haruto's song.

"Anyway, thank you all for the superchat...I will have a stream later where I will read through it later." "With that, Hope you all enjoy the song just now! You can go check up the song later again, which will be release on the usual platform under HT name, so go support him if you can." Meanwhile, her character change to a smiling expression.

"And with that, is what you guys are all waiting for, the interview with HT! Clap clap clap." Sora claps her hand excitingly, as she is also curious about Haruto too.

This is gonna be a great time, Sora thinks to herself. And with that, she opens up a note panel, which is filled with question that she had prepare beforehand.

"So, lets us get straight into it, shall we?" Sora blinking cutely at Haruto, signal him to prepare for it. And begins with the interview.

Oh god, now is my turn, Haruto with a bitter smile, nod nervously. Sora eyes somehow look like a hunter who have taken an interest in their prey, and he feel kinda scared because of it.

"Please have mercy on me." Whispering to Sora with volume that is unable to be heard by her microphone. Sora nod with a mischievous smile.

I'm going to have my fun, Haruto.

"Alright first question, why do you choose to remain anonymous until now?" Starting up with a spicy question, she continues. "Many peoples were very curious about it, so mind answering it?"

Humu,humu,humu. Haruto started whispering into Sora ears.

"I much prefer to live a normal life then being popular, as I don't want people to keep on disturbing my life with my family. And truth to be told, most of these aren't my own work, they come from much more talented artist, so I prefer to not take too much credit from it."

"That is HT answer, and with that, we can see that HT is a very humble person, willing to give credit to all those senpai that have come before him in the music industry. And with that, lets move on to the next question."

"Chotto..!" I mean these aren't my own work is exactly that meaning! I don't create these! It wasn't me being humble!

Meanwhile, Sora have no intend of letting Haruto response.

"So, mind talking about a bit on the creation of this song, Insect of Love? I personally really like this song. Did it have any background story that comes with it?"

This girl isn't giving me the chance to talk. Sighing, he repeated the previous action.

"Humuhumu, so, I write this song in a dark night, and when exploring on what to make next, the past memories of mine come catching back with me, and a certain melody in the pass just appear in my mind. Striving to recreate it, I eventually ended up with this song."

"Such an inspiring and heartbroken story! Remembering the past love, and the melody that have been circling around him since then, which ultimately resulted in the song. I guess that's why the song has so much emotion behind it!" And expressing the sentence with emotion, Sora make it sound as Haruto been abandon by someone before.

...

This girl is playing with me. Starring at Sora with his eyes, Haruto attempt to express his dissatisfaction, which is completely ignored by the now devilish Sora.

Its so fun playing with Haruto fufu. Sora trying her best not to laugh, ignore the Haruto who is acting cute now. He is so adorable when he looks frustrated!

Thus, the two continue to have their interview(?). With Sora asking some interesting question and playing with Haruto. Meanwhile being careful not to make him reveal any information. She will filter some answer that Haruto gives unintentionally, which he is really thankful of.

Sora is a good girl.

"And with that! We finally ended our interview!" With a happy voice, Sora look at the stream who has reach around 20k viewer. Most of course is Haruto fans. "Right now, we will pick some question from the chat, so feel free to ask now if you have any of them."

"Hoahh...Its finally almost over." Saying in a small voice, Haruto feel tired of the stream. Glaring at Sora who is ignoring him again. He silently declares.

I will make you pay back for today!

However, the overall stream is actually quite fun, although tiring. Meanwhile, Sora still looks energetic, trying to find some reasonable question from the rapid-fire chat.

So, this is what it feels like to be a streamer huh? Going closer to the screen, he looks at Sora laptop screen, on it is some application open which he doesn't understand, and a tiny chat box.

The chat box is in chaos until now, with message spamming non-stop, trying to read through it is a nightmare.

Question about is he a male or female, how old is him, what nationality is he, his hobby, the amount is staggering.

One of it that manages to catch his attention is, what kind of partner will he prefer.

The question is interesting, as he hasn't really thought about it until now. With him taking care of Fubuki and Matsuri, its quite hard to find time for his personal life.

Well...I guess Haato and Sora is of the two girls that I'm friend with right now...what kind of partner huh...

"Maybe someone who is lovely and kind?"

...

Huh?

Sora look at him with an "Why do you do that eyes" And quickly proceeded to click a button on her pc, which have the word end stream on it.

Why do you do that? I only just...

"F***! Did I just reveal my voice!!??"

...

Meanwhile, Shigure Ui is stun in front of the screen.

With a young male voice suddenly come out, the stream ended abruptly, with it being private after that.

Wait...is he answering my question just now?

Out of pure fun, she asks about HT preference on his or her partner.

Is that HT?

So...HT is a he?

And he answers my question?

I just reveals HT voice?

...

Grabbing a pillow, Shigure started rolling around in her bed.

HT ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!!!

The joy and excitement of her voice can be listens throughout her whole house, with the girl needing minutes to calm down, rolling rapidly.

God, I'm so happy! He answers my question, and I'm the one who makes him reveal his voice!

Teehee, I could boast at my friend with this!

...

Why do this voice sound familiar to me?

Christmas chapter!!!

...Don't hit me...something comes up suddenly ok? (Crying face)

I try to upload another chapter tomorrow :$


	23. When the Vtubers are still small

...

Lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, Haruto rethink about his life.

His been like this for half an hour already.

Why am I such an idiot...I hate myself right now.

Leaking his voice in the stream, and later having to let Sora private it altogether, he is having a massive headache, again, but this time much more dire.

His fan base has stormed the internet yesterday, clips of his voice being distributed non-stop. Discussion of his identity is widespread in 4chan and reddit, trying to interpret his accent and guess what area he is living at. Some are making wild guesses on who HT could be.

There is a manhunt going on right now, and he is the target. And its all because that he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Thus, Haruto with his last-ditch effort, try to protect his normal life, by phoning Yagoo, who he knows have experience and the connection to solve this kind of problem.

With some grumble and complain coming from the other side of the phone, and Haruto awkward laugh, Yagoo promises to do the best he could. And hours late, a considerate amount of site and video of his clips is removed from the internet. Slightly calming down the outrage's situation

Still, he is sure that the clips of his leak voice are still being circling around in his dedicated fans.

God...I hope the situation won't get any worse. But according to murphy's law, everything that can go wrong will eventually go wrong. And Haruto don't like the chances.

Although he doubts that anyone will be able to find out his identity with his voice alone, as he believes plenty of people will have about the same sound as him, but who knows? What if someone were to comes to his house one day?

...I should stop worrying now. Life is still going on after all.

Leaving his comfortable bed and scratching his hair, Haruto leave his room, tired.

Outside at the living room, he sees three loli hanging around, Fubuki, Matsuri, and Aki, who comes over here to play after school. Playing around as usual, the three runs around the now big house, playing catch.

"Girls, I will be heading outside to buy some grocery alright? Don't hurt yourself while playing." Leaving with that word, he closes the door, and give them the privacy to have their own fun.

And also, that the fridge is already empty, of course.

"Alright safe journey!" Matsuri say with a caring voice

"Bring me some ice cream too!" Fubuki demand, which is replied with a muffled sound of no coming through the door. And later follow by Fubuki cry of sadness.

"Be safe," Aki who is only here for fun.

With the sound of door locking, the three proceeded to have their fun, but this times much happier, as they don't need to worry about Haruto interrupting them.

"Neh neh, I want to ask you both." After playing for a bit, they decide to take a rest and chill around the sofa. Which is then follow by Aki asking her friends some question.

"What are you all planning to present for our graduation ceremony?" "My class is doing a drama, but we haven't decided on the script yet..."

"Eto, our class is doing a dance performance." Matsuri replied immediately.

"But the song suck! Who even use that song to dance anyway! I hate that idiot!" Which is then follow with Fubuki complain. " 'YOUNG MAN' !!! Who the frick still use that song today!? And moreover, you all agree with him!?"

Matsuri try to calm down her and explain "The song itself wasn't bad...it just a bit old." "And he is popular in the class after all, so everyone just kinda agree with him."

"But as a result, I have to dance with it! This stupid song! F*** him!" Venting her frustration, she started swearing a bit, knowing that Haruto won't be here to scold him.

She normally will be given punishment if she was caught doing that, Matsuri too of course.

Watching Fubuki puffing and Matsuri comforting her, Aki can't help but laugh at the thought of seeing Fubuki with a cold face dancing, with the music Young Man playing.

"Hahahaha...oh god, you always make me laugh Fubuki." Taking a breath from the laughing, while removing some tears that come out from her eyes, she continues. "I'm really glad that I'm able to be friends with you both."

"Hah...do you think we will meet in high school again? Fubuki, Matsuri?"

"I think so...we live in the same area after all." Matsuri certainly hope that they could be together. It will be pretty sad if they ended up separate. "It will be nice if we end up in the same place."

She heard that many friendships have ended because of this.

"Heh, all of you are so pessimistic! You should believe in the power of our friendship!" Fubuki noticing the sad atmosphere, declare. "We won't be beaten down by the cruel reality! We will prevail! Have faith in ourselves!"

"Even if we didn't end up in the same school, we can still meetup and have fun."

"Uh, I guess so." "Although I doubt that we will be as close as we are now in the future." Aki don't have her hopes up.

"What do you both want to do in the futures anyway?" Stopping for a while, Aki asks another question. "They say that you should start thinking about it right now, so that you can prepare for it."

"For me...I guess I would like to become a counsellor, or teacher." "I like to help people, and listens to peoples problem. I think it would suit me." Although still not sure, Aki still have a rough idea of what she will be in the future.

"Hah! I never thought about it before!" Fubuki lifting up her chest, and for some reason, proudly aclaim. "Onechan will feed me anyway, so I would just do whatever I want!" "Glory to Onechan!" Lifting up her hand, standing on the sofa, she praises the almighty Onechan.

"I doubt he will feed you forever." Matsuri can't help but comment. "Most probably he will just throw you out of the house together with all your belonging, maybe some cash too to survive a few days."

"Urgh..." Fubuki try to imagine the scene, of her asking Haruto to feed her in her adulthood, and then being thrown out of the house. Sadly, it isn't far fetch. "So cruel..." "I thought I could feed on him for a while..."

"But does that mean I will eventually need to get a job!? Yamero!!" Fubuki face turns pale. "I don't want to sacrifice my time and life in exchange for meagre money!"

You just offense all the adults in this world, you know. Aki looking at the Fubuki who just realised cruel reality, gives off a slight sighed, she looks at the more normal Matsuri.

"Eh, I want to be able to make enough money I guess, Onechan is working hard for us, and I want to repay him back." Blushing slightly, Matsuri answers Aki. "Maybe work as a nurse? It sounds nice."

"I see, a nurse huh..." Aki imagine Matsuri being a nurse, and its look like it will suit her. "But who know, we might end up doing different things after all." Shrugging her shoulder, she decides not to give in too much thought.

"Girls, I'm back!" A light male voice comes through the door, later revealing to be Haruto coming back from the store, with several bags in his hand, fill with stuff. "Aki, you haven't had dinner yet right? Wanna stays back and have it with us?"

"Sure, thank you for having me though."

"It's alright, I bought some dessert and Ice cream, you all can have them after dinner."

Hearing the word Ice cream, Fubuki who is still sad over the dark reality immediately get excited.

"Ice cream!? Ice cream!! I know that Onechan is the best teehee!" Heading over to Haruto to check on the bag with ice cream, Haruto lift the bag up so she can't get it.

"No Ice cream before dinner!" "Urgh!" Fubuki feel frustrated.

"Wait a while, I will finish it in a moment." And just when Haruto wants to head back to the kitchen, the ring of the doorbell can be heard.

Looking through the window, he sees a blonde hair girl there.

"Why are you here? Akai Haato." Haruto questions her

"I'm here for your food!" Haato answers as she is entitled to it.

.

.

.

And with that, the five of them ended up having dinner together, a rare sight to behold. With the three loli having fun of theirs, and Haruto being tease by Haato on the other side.

"Say ahhhhh..." Haato holding a spoon, trying to feed Haruto, while he looks back in a # face.

"I'm not a child okay!? And I'm just younger than you a few years! You freeload..." Haruto fight back, but his mouth was instantly fill with food the moment he opens it.

"Mhmhmhmasdsajdjsdn!" Choking a bit, Haruto continues to suffer while Haato is laughing aside, looking at him trying to find water. "....HAhahaha, YOU DAMN WOMAN!"

"Oh, you swallow it already, hope you enjoy my spoon-feeding session." Putting her hand on her lips, Haato laugh a bit from Haruto reaction.

Damn you. Getting a spoon of food, Haruto try to have his revenge by doing the same.

But before he could send it into Haato's mouth, she already inserts it herself. Biting onto the spoon still in mid-air, she somehow licks it in a very seductive way.

Moaning, and making some weird sound, Haruto regret instantly.

"AWH, Haruto, I like it when you do it this way..." "Awh...its taste so good..." Meanwhile, Haato face turns more pinkish, and gaining the attention of the three still pure loli.

"Onechan...? What are you doing to Haato Onesan ...?" The three of them ask, curious about it.

And suddenly, Haato moaning intensified. "Awhhh! Don't! You're making me feel weird, my body is so hot! AWHH!!"

Haruto face turns pale within that moment. Trying to protect his images of an reliable elder brother, he tries to stop the devil.

"Nonono, stop it you woman! WAIT! Don't moan anymore! NO! NO!!!!!!" And with that, another intensive and fun day passes, together also with Haruto dignity, who has been completely destroy by Akai Haato.

"Nonono, stop it you woman! WAIT! Don't moan anymore! NO! NO!!!!!!" And with that, another intensive and fun day passes, together also with Haruto dignity, who has been completely destroy by Akai Haato  
https://9gag.com/gag/amvqMOv?ref=pn

Seiso Akai Haato


	24. The diamond in rough (Part 1)

She remembers the day she met him, when she was still in her primary school.

Introducing himself in front of the class, he enrols late due to some mistakes make by the administration. He has a childish yet cute looking face, and a rare white hair. But other than that, he is quite normal when compare to others.

What catches her attention, is his eyes when he looks towards her. A pair of eyes full of surprised and...familiarity? She isn't quite sure what he is thinking in his mind at that time.

Maybe its because of my blue hair? Looking at her own hair, she makes some guesses of the boy glances towards her.

Finishing his introduction, the teacher assigns a seat to him, which is far away from her. And without any complains, the boy silently takes his seat

And with that, the boy begins to assimilate into the class culture, social circle and rules, just like any normal pupils.

But after weeks of being together...she can feel it, the unnatural feeling that he gives off, and so does the other people.

They may still be young, but they are sensitive. Especially when realising someone is different from them.

The fake smile he put on, the obvious lack of interest in any topic they are talking about, and the feeling he gives off, the "Why are you all so childish" look. No one like him, no one.

Slowly, people begin to distance themselves from him, and him realising the situation he is in, decided to completely ignore everyone else, focusing only doing his own things, being secluded in the class.

And just like any other people, she follows the trend. Although feeling sorry for the newcomers, but she still prefers to hang out with the majority of her classmates, having fun and playing with them.

Let the others stand up for him, I will just be a spectator.

And with that, the boy endures the treatment from the class, isolated, and only voices out when it is necessary.

She had heard the teacher calling his parents, concern about the boy social life in school, but it seems like the boy's parents are always unresponsive, unwilling to deal with this situation.

But he does looks like he is fine though, not gonna lie. Looking at the boy eating his lunch silently, she thinks in her mind.

He doesn't have the look of a bully's victim, instead, it's more like that he enjoys the isolation he has. With a comfy look on his face, dosing off in class every time. Although his grade is still good in the class for some reason.

But I'm never going to associate myself with him, not with a good reason. She though while having a conversation with a group of girls, who is considers to be popular among class.

I enjoy the life I have until now.

"Suisei! Go form a team with Haruto alright?" A deep female voice enters her ears, which is the familiar voice of her class teacher. And minutes later, she ended up on the same table with him.

Looking at the suddenly energetic boy in front of her, she feels a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

They are learning about cooking right now, and Haruto as usual don't have any partner, which ultimately ended up having the teacher assigning someone, which is her.

Argh, I will just try to act normal.

"Alright since we're teaming up, I want to know, do you have any experience in cooking?" Taking the lead, Suisei wants to make sure her partner ability.

She didn't expect much from him, but at the very least, she expects him to be able to fry an egg.

"Yah, I can cook." Haruto reply. "I had cooks quite a few meals for my family before."

Suisei is quite surprise. "Really? Then our team should do fine." "Alright, then would you mind helping me prepare the onion and carrot? We don't have much time left."

"I would prepare the meat for the curry rice, and later we will make the curry together."

"Alright alright." The male voice replies. "So, your name is Suisei right? If I remember correctly?" "My name is Haruto, Shirakami Haruto, just a brief introduction since we don't really know each other." Grabbing the knife beside him, he started preparing the onion while introducing himself.

And with that, the boy and girl started working together, with sound of cutting and frying being heard all over the room.

Haruto skill is good, cutting the vegetables just at the right size. She knows that he is much better than her from the ways he cut it, fast and efficient.

Finishing frying her meat not long after, they begin to prepare the curry, pouring the instant curry, vegetable, meat and some water. With that, they just have to wait for it to be cook.

Stirring the curry in the pot, Suisei have confidence in their cooking, it smells nice already, with the aroma of curry entering her nose.

But it seems like that this guy is quite a nice person huh? Suisei thinks in her mind while mindlessly stirring the curry.

He helps out a lot just now, occasionally guiding her when she almost burns the meat, giving her tips how to better handle the food.

Looking towards Haruto right now who is looking back with a smile, she thinks that she might change her altitude a bit after this, just a bit.

And with a loud sound of something breaking off, a bright light enters into her eyes.

"FUMMMMM!!" The pillar of fire, which is almost 2-meter-tall reaches until the ceiling. Wave of hot air blow onto Suisei face, while she is standing there, shock by the flame.

The flame is barely touching her body, as it was trying to spread onto her.

And seconds later, she feels a figure pushing her away from the flame, and eventually onto the ground. Meanwhile scream and cry of kids can be hear, while the teacher try to calm everyone and calls for help.

Just when she wants to say thank you, a wet cloth is thrown onto her hair, and entering her eyes is Haruto worried face. The wet cloth is then slam rapidly towards her hair. This is when she realised that there is white smoke coming out from her hair.

The hair of her caught on fire just now, and it could very well be spreading all over her if it weren't for Haruto effort.

And after some panics and confusion, the teachers manage to extinguish the fire and turn of the leak gas, which is cause by a pipe disconnecting from the cooker. And class was dismissing early that day.

And of course, their curry is ruin already.

Meanwhile, Suisei and Haruto is bring to the teacher side, as they were the closest to the fire at that time. With them constantly comforting them and assuring them that it's alright already.

Haruto politely says that he is alright, while Suisei is just upset over some part of her hair which is burn.

"Hey...thank you for just now. It could end up very bad if it weren't for you." Shortly after everything is over, Suisei finds a suitable time to thank Haruto. "The fire just now really is bad, I could end up with a burning face or hair." "And also...I'm very sorry to treat you coldly over these few weeks...hope you will forgive me." Slightly embarrass, Suisei ask for his forgiveness.

"If you don't mind, will you willing to be friend with me? I'm sure the others can accept you too if they know you better."

The boy in front looks at her eyes for a moment, with a smile on his face. Suisei meanwhile is a bit ashamed. She knows it wrong to ignore other for this long.

"Its alright, don't think too much about it, I like it this way too, without many people bothering me." "But I won't mind another friend with me though."

"But jeez...couldn't you at least move back a bit at that times? My heart almost jumps out when the fire come bursting up, and you just stand there doing nothing." Haruto complains a bit about Suisei reaction just now. "React faster next time alright? Train your reflexes a bit."

"H..Hmph! Anyone will be shocked by a fire like that!" Suisei tries to explain. "And saving me doesn't mean that you can talk loud over me! You weirdo!"

"I'm just advising you alright!? And don't call me a weirdo!" Haruto knows that its him who act strange that results in his isolation, but he still doesn't like being call by that name.

"Hmph! But my hair..." Suisei touching a small part of her hair who was burn just now, she isn't happy about it. "I don't look cute anymore..." With her watery eyes, she worries about her appearance.

"It will grow back alright? Don't cry. Urgh." The girl in front of her started weeping a bit, and Haruto slightly panic a bit. And instinctively, he put his hand on top of her, trying to comfort her like how he comforted Fubuki. "Yoshi Yoshi, it will be alright ok?" "You are still cute...I think."

"This side did get burn quite badly though..."

"AHHH! BAKA!" And with a loud sound, Haruto face is printed with a red shape of a palm indicating the violent cause by some girl.

Looking at the girl, leaving frustrated, Haruto touches his face, trying to ease the pain.

But the diamond in rough huh... Seems like it will be more interesting now, in my boring school life. Haruto thought in his mind, smiling, for some reason.

.

.

Yes, I'm still alive.

A late happy new year, hope you all will do well too.

A shoutout to MonochromeLibrary for writing a whole review of my book. A bit late cause I forgot to do it in my last chapter.

He also write some RWBY and AzurLane fanfic, go check it up if you're interested, its quite well written overall.

Gonna put date of upload from now on for better reference.

2/1/21


	25. The diamond in rough (Part 2)

"BAM!" Smashing the table with her small hand, Suisei creates a loud sound over the entire classroom, which gains the attention of her classmates.

"Oih! Wake up weirdo!" Shouting at the boy who is sleeping on his table, Suisei is getting impatient. "It's already recess! You wanna waste your time sleeping at your table again?"

"I've been waiting for you this whole time! And here you're, sleeping comfortably on your desk!"

...

The boy is not giving any response, still lying on his table, irritating Suisei.

And this time with a larger force, she strikes her hand upon the boy's head.

"BAM!"

"OUCHH!!!" The boy sensing the pain coming from the impact, covers his head immediately, and moans with pain. "What the heck are you doing? I'm sleeping alright, can't you see!?"

After regaining his consciousness, Haruto looks at Suisei who still has an angry look on her face."Just let me sleep in peace! You can go enjoy your recess!"

"You forget what you said yesterday didn't you" The anger inside of Suisei is still boiling, frustrated because of Haruto's attitude. "We talked about this before, didn't we?"

"Talked about wha... oh, that."

"Opps, uhm, alright alright, then where're we going?" Realising he forgot about the promise he made yesterday, Haruto decides to dismiss Suisei's behaviour. On his face, is an awkward smile.

And with everyone watching curiously, Suisei holding Haruto's hand, drags him out from the class, with her face slightly blushing. People around are whispering to each other, wondering what's the deal between these two people.

Damn it, this guy, it's my first time holding a boy's hand, if it wasn't for the fire... Suisei sighs slightly, while Haruto is still confused about where they are going.

And minutes later, Haruto finds himself sitting on the rooftop ledge, besides him is Suisei who is puffing her face, still angry.

Occasionally giving a few moans, Haruto is still a bit sleepy, unable to memorize the details of what happened yesterday. Going through his memories, he searches...

"As thanks for saving me from the fire, let us have lunch together tomorrow during recess, I will make something nice for you to eat, alright?" A female voice goes through his ears. "Which you replied with a 'Sure', are you a goldfish or something? Forgetting about it so fast, jeez."

"I've been waiting for half an hour! HALF AN HOUR! Only to find you still sleeping in the class! Do you know how angry I'm!?" Complaining non-stop, Haruto decides to keep quiet and wait for the girl to end her ranting.

But...sleeping is comfy alright? It's not my fault for not waking up...

He himself was actually surprised too at the sleepiness he constantly felt, he doesn't remember needing this much sleep in his previous childhood. But in the end, he decided to just follow his body instinct.

Perhaps it's because of the amount of memories his little brain needs to store constantly, requiring more rest due to the intense activity.

And suddenly, a nice smell enters his nose, the smell of rice and cooked meat .Haruto turning his eyes towards the source, see Suisei open up the lids of one of the pink bento that she brought alone, inside is a typical Japanese cuisine, with white rice, sausages, sushi and a deep fried porkchop.

Finishing her complains, she finally decides to have their lunch.

"Appreciate it alright! I wake up early to make it myself..." Suisei hands the bento to Haruto, which he gladly takes. With that, the two eat together on the silence rooftop, with the slight wind blowing upon them.

Taking the chopsticks that come with it, Haruto takes a bite at the rice. The rice is well cooked. Although cold, it isn't sticky.

"So, doing fine recently?" Feeling the awkward atmosphere, Suisei decides to start a topic. "The class after witnessing you saving me from the fire, has changed their attitude a lot, you should've a lot more friends now, with people willing to approach you" "But you really need to change your ways of socialising too, be more active alright? Or at least be engaged in the class, or you will end up in the same situation again."

"I don't mind though, being treated like this." Haruto answers while taking a bite at the sushi. "I prefer to be alone most of the time, or at least they aren't people who I'm interested in to talk to." Maybe except you, taking a glance at Suisei, he is still quite surprised to see her here.

And who wanna be interested in topics about those childhood cartoons anyway...if it's about cute anime girls, then I might consider it.

"You with your loner thinking...If it weren't for you saving me, I won't even bother advising you alright!?" "What kind of family raises kids like you anyway...you're so laidback." Suisei is irritated again, by Haruto.

"Hmm, one that is quite strange, I guess, and your porkchop is overcooked." Commenting and Suisei cooking, he wants to check on something. "So do you have any siblings? Just curious."

"Be grateful for what you get, baka." She still isn't familiar with deep frying things, so she expected a similar result. "I have an older sister, that's all, three years older than me."

"I see." So the same with the previous world. "I have a younger sister, four years younger then me, a cute and kind girl."

"A younger sister? Never expected that, you don't look like an older brother to me." "I would have thought an older brother would be more reliable then you." Eating her bento, indeed she realised the porkchop is overcooked, just like Haruto had said.

I've put it into the hot oil for too long I guess. Suisei thought in her mind.

"Still more reliable than you who won't run away from the fire." "So, still trying to integrate me with the class? You don't need to do that, I'm okay with where I'm right now." He appreciates Suisei helps, he knows that behind the scene she talks to a lot of people, wanting Haruto to make new friends. "It's not your fault, don't worry, it's just me being weird from others."

Acting as a kid for a few weeks is tiring, and the worst part is that it's not working. Kids these days are sensitive, or it might just be that he is just bad at acting.

But anyway, he is not planning to make any changes. He will remain as who he truly is, and he doubts he will get along with a bunch of kids. Still, maybe he should at least don't make himself isolated by everyone.

Alright I admit, I'm just bad at socialising with people, even with kids. I became a NEET for a reason alright! Haruto thought in his mind, admitting the cruel truth.

Although grateful for Suisei's efforts, he doubts it will work out well.

"Why? They say that they will try to make friends with you already, so don't worry." Suisei doesn't understand what's the deal with Haruto negativity.

"Because I'm 'different'. " Haruto says it with a small voice, and isn't willing to make any more explanations. "But don't worry, I will try to socialise at least normally, I hope."

Instinctively, he is treating Suisei specially, and he knows that. He doubts he will talk this much with the other kids, giving them this much time and effort.

Not only because of her being popular in the past, but also the motivating stories of her. And he admires her very much for that.

Of course, the Suisei right now is still only a 10 year old loli, pure, and kind.

"Here, thanks for your meal, it isn't very tasty, but I appreciate the effort." Giving back the bento, it's about time that their recess is ending. "And....thank you, I guess."

But Suisei really is kind, I'll say. Haruto thinks in his mind. Small, cute and a bit childish. But I don't hate that.

I'm excited to see how you will turn up in this world, Suisei.

"TEME! You damn ungrateful person! I put in so much effort, and can't you at least compliment it for a bit!?" Suisei finally snapped, after Haruto's insensitive comment. "So skill and experience huh!? Why don't you make one tomorrow! We'll see whose cooking is better!"

"Sure, I don't mind." "So we have a competition tomorrow right, yes?" Tidying up his hair who was blown by the sudden strong wind, Haruto asked. "Are we betting anything? It will be boring if it's just a friendly match."

"Urgh..." Suisei knows for a fact that Haruto cooking is better, but her pride isn't willing to give up. "Hmph! Then a competition it shall be. The loser...have to help the winner to do his homework for a week, deal?"

"Deal then, be prepared to do my homework then, Suisei-san." Yes, free labour for 1 week, I can sleep even more now. "Alright bell is ringing, let's go."

"Hmph, just you wait, I will beat you in this area which you are so confident in!" Following close behind Haruto, the blue haired girl walked towards the class too.

But unknown to herself, she had a faint smile on her face, when she was talking to Haruto this entire time.

Looks like someone is enjoying herself too.

Looks like someone is enjoying herself too  
https://www.reddit.com/r/Hololive/comments/gec09w/jk_suisei/

Jk Suisei

Class is starting tomorrow, so here is a chapter as replacement.

4/1/21


	26. A world without you (10k Special)

"This is an important announcement to anyone concerned about the affair of Hololive Production."

"Our beloved talent, Akai Haato, who had been suffering from a terrible illness, had passed away peacefully in her sleep during the early morning 3am, due to a critical organ failure of her heart"

"A person with an incredible amount of talents, always doing her best to bring a smile to everyone she cares about, we are truly blessed to have known her for all these years. Her disappearance is truly a huge loss to us, fans and family alike."

"As a result, all talents under Hololive will cancel their streaming for a week, to pay respect to the one we adore. All streaming will return back to schedule the following week."

"With that, we sincerely hope that all of her fans that have followed her throughout her journey could recover from this grief news, and wouldn't succumb to radical action due to it."

"Wish you all the very best too in the future."

-Motoaki Tanigo, CEO of Hololive Production

Opening the notice from the official Hololive website on her phone, Fubuki silently read through it. The picture of Haato who is smiling under the announcement, reminds Fubuki again that she truly is gone.

Looking at Fubuki right now, she had grown up to be a wonderful girl. A cute face, long white hair that reaches her waist. The chubbiness of her has all but faded away, replaced with a look of maturity and cuteness. With a height that is acceptable within Japanese, she no doubts would attract the attention of any male.

However, the girl is visibly tired now.

Lying down on the sofa, facing straight up towards the ceiling, Fubuki closes her eyes. Her mind is still filled with images of Haato in the past.

A kind person, a friend where she could always rely on, a big sister who always took care of her needs.

And now, she is gone.

"Fubuki, Onechan has been inside his room for half the day already...is he really fine?" As time passes, just when Fubuki is going to fall asleep, a soft but sweet voice enters her ears. "He didn't touch his lunch too, do you wanna check on him?"

Staying quiet for a while, Fubuki answers "...Let him be for a while, he still needs more time." "Take some rest too, Matsuri, you must be tired as well."

"You've done your best until now already, taking care of us all." Feeling guilty, she adds on "Sorry that I couldn't help much, making you do all the work."

"It's alright, I'm happy with it." Nodding slightly, Matsuri proceeds to sit beside Fubuki who is on the sofa. Remaining silent for a while, Matsuri comments.

"Cruel, isn't it? Such a wonderful girl, yet..." Remembering her friend's face, Matsuri couldn't contain her emotion, with watery eyes, she continued. "And Onechan, it's just a few months before they started their relationship."

"I still remember visiting her in the hospital last time, having some snacks, making some jokes. I thought she would recover soon." Her voice gets smaller and smaller as she continues. "We even promised to have a collab after she finishes her recovery."

A collab huh. Fubuki can't help but laugh in her mind. This girl is good at lying it seems.

"It's because she is lying." Fubuki on the sofa answers. "She asked the doctor to hide her actual condition, it's already too far gone a month ago."

"She never had the chance from the beginning."

"A month ago...did she tell you about it?" Raising her eyebrows, Matsuri asks, surprised at what Fubuki just reveals.

"Yup." And with a short pause, Fubuki answers. "Because she wants to keep the truth from Onechan."

Ending with those sentences, the two fall silent, their minds still filled with the face of their friend, who they had known since childhood.

"Why, why keep it from Onechan?" Voice trembling, Matsuri asks."He could have been better prepared with that information, he only received the news of Haato's condition getting worse three days ago."

"The last day he saw her was yesterday, before she was sent to the ER, can you imagine how he feels!? Seeing your loved one gone in just a few days!" Matsuri turns her head around to avoid looking at Fubuki. Her voice gets louder and louder with each word, as she becomes angry with Fubuki's decision of hiding Haato's illness. "Have you seen the look on his face on that day!? Do you know how hurt is him after that!?"

"What the heck is wrong with you Fubuki!? Do you know what you've caused!? Look at Onechan right now!" Matsuri's face starts getting red, as blood begins to rush to her face " Lock in his room, we don't even know if he is alright right now."

"I'm telling you, if anything happens to Onechan, I'm not forgiving you of it. You hear me!?"

"Shut it!" Fubuki turns her voice up. "Do you really want to have a fight when Onechan is still mourning for her!?"

"But you...!" Turning her head towards Fubuki, Matsuri is greeted by her still calm green eyes.

"Now, is not the time to fight, and we could settle this after everything calms down." "For now, just, just..."

"Just...calm down, please." Unable to find the word in her mind due to her tired state, she closes her eyes. "Please...calm down."

"No one wants this to happen, no one."

Hearing Fubuki's words, Matsuri realized she has been emotional.

"Fuu..fu..." Gasping, Matsuri's heart beats fast due to the blood rushing to her head just now. "Alright, alright." Telling Fubuki, or telling herself it's alright, she continues. "We will settle this later, when everything is over''

"When everything is over...we will settle this." Emphasizing that she still isn't satisfied with Fubuki's decision, she repeats the sentence again.

And with that, a short period of silence follows.

"...I will go prepare dinner now, maybe you can go check on Onechan." Unable to handle the still tense atmosphere, Matsuri reverted back to her normal self. Leaving a sentence behind, Matsuri quickly escaped the scene, leaving Fubuki alone in the living room.

Looking at Matsuri's back when she runs towards the kitchen, Fubuki closes her eyes, remembering the conversation on that day.

"Do you really want to keep it as a secret from him? ...It's cruel to him, you know this right?" Fubuki asks, confirming the girl's decision.

"Yes, I want to spend my last day with him, normally, without him being worried about me all the days." Sighing a bit, the girl is guilty of her own decision too, but decides to continue it anyway. "Just treat this as my selfish request to enjoy my last time normally with him, as a girlfriend."

Hesitating a bit, she decides to add on something "...But tell him that, I'm sorry for it, and I really love him, from the bottom of my heart." "My biggest regret, is that I'm unable to walk with him throughout his life, having to leave early from the journey."

"And thus, I pray, that I'm able to see him in the afterlife, and that..."

"He may be able to find his happiness in this world, even without me."

But how the heck am I supposed to tell him all of these now. Fubuki, walking towards a door, grumbles slightly at the girl's selfish request.

Leaving all the mess to me, you really take the easy way out huh.

Hesitating slightly before the door, she finally musters up the courage to meet Haruto.

"Don, don." Knocking on Haruto's door, Fubuki asks. "Onechan...are you still okay?"

Standing before Haruto's door, Fubuki waits for a response that never comes.

And after a few minutes of silence, Fubuki decides that she needs to check him out.

"I'm coming in, alright?"

Opening the door that isn't locked, she takes a glimpse inside the darkroom. Barely seeing anything, she instinctively reaches out her hand to the light switch, switching the light on in a matter of seconds.

However, what would later enter her eyes shocks her greatly.

Inside, she can see her dear Onechan sitting on the ground, hugging his knee with his arm. His usually tidy room is now in a mess, with his belongings scattered around the floor. His desk which is normally filled with music sheets and paperwork is now empty, the paper falling around the ground, some of them torn apart, which Fubuki assumes the culprit to be Haruto.

His keyboard which he uses to create music has fallen to the ground, some parts visibly damaged, with signs of scratches around the body. His guitar which he takes great care of is broken apart, with its neck being separated from the body, while a small part of the wood being scattered around the room, signifying the impact it receives

And what horrifies her the most, is the bloodstain on the floor, presumably caused by the tantrum he goes through.

"MATSURI! Fast! Bring the medkit here!" Shouting for help, Fubuki rushes towards Haruto, hugging Haruto in her arms without a second thought. "Are you fine!? Does it still hurt!? Oh God, your shoulder, it's still bleeding."

Checking through his body, she realized a deep cut on his shoulder, still bleeding. She finds pieces of wood still stuck inside, from the broken guitar probably.

It isn't life-threatening though. Giving a breath of relief, Fubuki slightly calms down.

But harming yourself isn't alright. Thinking in her mind, she takes a look at his Onechan, wanting to scold him for a bit. "God, why did you do this, do you know how dangero..."

However, she holds back, when she sees Haruto's face.

His usually calm face, filled with positivity and a caring vibe, is all gone. His eyes are red, swelling, with trails of tears below them. Messy hair, oily face, with the feeling of dread release by him.

The man who she once knew very well, is now a stranger to her.

Suddenly, she feels a crashing pain in her heart. Seeing her Onechan like this, is too heartbreaking, that all she wants to do now, is to be with him, giving him every warmth that he could use.

"Onechan...I'm here." Hugging him, Fubuki leans her whole body on Haruto, as her long hair touches Haruto's body. "I'm still here with you, so please...don't be too sad."

"Haato Onesan may not be here anymore, but me, Matsuri, Suisei, everyone is still here. So please..." Don't act this way.

"She is gone, she is gone..." Word of Fubuki doesn't seem to go through, as Haruto started murmuring words. "She...is gone."

The news from morning tormented him with oceans of emotion until now. Smashing anything that he can see, he vents out his emotion through pure violence, until there isn't anything left in the room that he could smash.

After that, he just sits on the floor, silently cry, and cry.

"She is gone, Fubuki, forever, disappear." With a dry throat, Haruto started speaking. "A few weeks ago, we're planning for our marriage, our future."

"We talk about the house we want, the trips we plan ages ago, the dinner she wants to cook for me." Haato's face starts appearing in Haruto's mind as he continues to talk. "She said that she would like to visit Mount Fuji after she recovers, have a picnic there, take some photos, admiring nature in its finest..."

"And just like that, she was sent into the operating room." Stopping, Haruto's word becomes bitter. "The first hour, the doctor tells me it will be fine; second hour, he tells me it's serious; third hour, he tells me to be prepared."

"And puff! This morning, she is gone! SHE IS GONE! HAha,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Started laughing loudly, tears started coming out from his eyes, as he seemed to go into insanity. "How funny right!? Looking at her lying on the bed, if it weren't for the doctor, I wouldn't even have noticed any difference."

"She looks like she just fell asleep, but why...? Why didn't she wake up anymore...Haato..., why? Just, why..." With that, Haruto starts weeping in pain again, leaning onto Fubuki who is hugging him from behind.

Looking at her beloved Onechan acting like this, Fubuki tears started coming out, as her heart began to hurt even more. Her arm who is already around him exerts even more strength, wanting to comfort him from all the pain he felt.

"I'm here, I'm here..." And this is all Fubuki could say, while her Onechan suffers. "I will be here with you, Onechan."

"Haato, Haato...where are you..." And as time passes, the person in her arm eventually falls silent, as he closes his eyes, tired and hurt.

"Is his injury serious?" And with that, a familiar sound appears from behind Fubuki.

Matsuri had been silently watching the two, until she confirms that Haruto is asleep. "We better take care of him for some time, before he is stable."

Her heart hurt the same as Fubuki, seeing her Onechan behaving this way. His normal image of the reliable figure shattered into pieces, revealing the weak and hurt heart of his.

"We will, and we shall." Replying to Matsuri firmly, she slowly patted her Onechan head, just like how he normally patted her. "Let's patch up his wound in the meantime, before he gets an infection."

"And also." Hesitating slightly, she says. "Tell Yagoo about this...maybe he can think of something to help him."

"How about the other members?" Matsuri asks, hesitating too. "Some already called me this morning about Haruto, but I haven't answered them yet."

"Leave them on hold, for now." "It ain't gonna help much even if we tell them, it's just gonna make them worry more."

"For now, just Yagoo." Staying clear-minded, Fubuki is firm about her decision.

.

.

.

"A-chan, the sponsorship I mentioned last week still hasn't been settled yet?" A male voice with a deep voice asks, with a troubled tone.

"Yup, our representatives are still discussing the details regarding the contract, he says it will take a few more days." Remembering the sponsorship details, A-chan continues "He is still new, so he still needs some time to adapt to this kind of work." Answering back, A-chan is also having a headache.

"But he already has a week to discuss it, what's taking so long?" Unsatisfied, he continues "We still need to schedule another sponsorship soon, tell him to finish it by tomorrow, or I will handle it myself." With that, the man looks at another paper, on it is the agreement to help promote a game by having a Vtuber playing it, in particular, they want Korone to play it.

However, Korone already has her schedule full, so they are planning to make a proposal to let another Vtuber replace her role.

"Also A-chan, could you help me settle this contract asap? They are getting impatient from the lack of response from us." Handing the paper to A-chan, the man asks. "The other work could wait, but settle this first."

"But...my workload..." Remembering the work she still hasn't done, A-chan wanted to decline, but as the man gave off a determined and sorry face, A-chan ended up reluctantly accepting it.

Taking the paper from Yagoo, she sighs and says. "Alright, this is the last time..."

Guess I won't be sleeping again this week. Telling herself it's fine, A-chan mourns for her non-existent sleep schedule. She still hasn't finished arranging the 3D stream of some talents, and some artists haven't submitted the new costumes for some talents. Together with this contract, she will have to double up her effort.

With a shadow around her eyes, A-chan holding the paper in her hand, slowly exits the office. Her footsteps slow and heavy. Occasional cursing towards Yagoo can be heard, something along the line of being single forever or what.

Damn, I miss that workaholic. Sighing, A-chan takes a deep breath and continues to her work.

Inside the office, the man goes through the mountain of paperwork that is waiting to be read through. Concert organization, dance practices, approval to use the equipment, collaboration planning, investor meeting, development of new equipment, the extension of Hololve Russia...

It's been tough for him, the man known as Yagoo.

"Haruto...when are you coming back." Giving a big sigh, he looks outside of the window, remembering the face of who is usually here.

It's been quiet over here, at the Hololive's company, with the absence of Haato and Haruto. People are still unable to get over the fact of Haato's death. And knowing the usually reliable and kind Haruto is at his lowest, it's hard for them to ignore it completely.

Laughter from the usual is rare to see now, morale is low. Only seniors such as Marine were trying their best to keep the atmosphere from getting worse.

But most importantly, Haruto still isn't able to accept Haato's death.

Taking a break from the role of manager, the longer he is gone, the more Yagoo realized how much work did he do normally, being an irreplaceable figure, doing the best for the talents in the company to expand their channel.

Working overtime, often found sleeping in the office, still facing his devices, he earns his respect as a responsible and caring manager. Being the record holder of staying in the company for the longest time, which is a week, Yagoo almost had to call for an ambulance when they saw him fainting in the office on the last day.

But no one can deny the fact that, because of him, Hololive production has avoided a lot of trouble that could've ended their journey.

But, one cannot simply give up his life because of others.

Leaving the office, Yagoo eventually left the area in his car, reaching a normal household, he steps out.

"Ding dong." Pressing the doorbell, a brown-haired girl opens the door, and greets him.

"Oh, Yagoo, you're earlier here than I expected." With a surprised tone, the girl commented. "You told me that you are coming at night."

"Sorry for interrupting, Matsuri. I finished my work early, Fubuki isn't here?" Normally, Fubuki will be the one at home to take care of Haruto. "Don't mind me coming in right?"

"She goes out to get something, come in, it's alright."

Proceeding to sit on the sofa, Yagoo looks around at their house.

"It's really well designed here huh? Done by Haruto I will assume." Visiting the first time, he likes the modern and comforting design of the house. "It's quite unique I will say, the selection of furniture and its placement uses the limited space very well.

"Yup, he designed it himself a few years ago, he really is talented." Grabbing a warm tea for Yagoo, she continues. "We originally wanted to hire a designer, but he wants to save the money, and instead do it himself."

"So, anything about Haruto you'll want to know?" Sighing a bit for Haruto's current situation, she continues. "That's why you're here for right?"

"Yup. So, how has he been doing recently, is he recovering from Haato's death?" Getting straight into the point, Yagoo asks. "It's been a month already after all, and Hololive need him, now"

Sitting on the sofa opposite of Yagoo, Matsuri answers with a sad tone. "Sadly, no." "He is able to communicate with us still, but it's clear that he is still unable to accept it."

"Most of the time, he just sleeps in his room, going through his phone, or just space out on his bed, only coming out when necessary."

"You all didn't do anything about it?" Yagoo wanna knows the details. "Maybe spend more time with him?"

"We did try to talk and just being by his side, but it didn't end up well." Matsuri says, helpless "He just shrugged us off as a nuisance, and stayed in his room quietly."

"There isn't much we can do right now, we can only hope that he will think it through eventually.' Lowering her head, Matsuri doesn't know what can she do.

Nodding, Yagoo understands the situation. "Alright, can I see him now?"

"I wanna talk to him for a while, maybe wake him up from his own world." Feeling the small things in his pocket, Yagoo hopes that this could wake up the sleeping man."I have something that I need to give him."

"Feel free, he should be awake."

Opening the door, Yagoo sees Haruto lying on the bed, facing the ceiling, doing nothing.

"Never thought you will fall so low too, Haruto, not so smart and strong after all huh?" Saying it with a playful tone, Yagoo continues. "Stay up, I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone, Yagoo." Hearing his voice, Haruto isn't happy about it. "Just...give me some time, alright?"

"I will be back, I promise you." Ensuring him, Haruto speaks with a lazy tone. "Just leave me alone now."

"And it's already been a god damn month." With that, he throws small things upon Haruto, hitting his stomach. "This...is what Haato left for you."

Hearing the word Haato, Haruto opens his still closed eyes, and immediately jumped up.

"Haa..Haato.." The single name awakens him completely, as he checks on the things Yagoo passes to him.

"She told me to pass it to you next year, after she is gone." Tidying up his clothes, Yagoo continues "But seeing the state you're in, I doubt you could hold on so long."

"Just wanna tell you, Hololive needs you right now. The members' channels are expanding fast, and they need someone like you to handle their affairs."

"Everyone is waiting for you, the reliable and inspiring manager to come back, to aid them in their dream, to help them achieve their goal."

"Don't disappoint her, alright? She won't want to see you like this too."

"The manager role will always be there, for you to take, and I'm waiting for that day."

Watching Yagoo leaving his room, Haruto remains silent, as he looks at the small thing in his hand.

A small keychain, with a cute pig on it, a gift of Haruto to Haato which he had given to her a few years ago. Besides is a small note, written with neat writing.

"May your world be wonderful as usual, and your smile be with you forever."

...Haato. Looking at the keychain, memories of her flooded Haruto's mind again, as he began sniffing.

Why...just why...why is the world so cruel to us, to you.

Remembering the time of being together with her, her smile, her humor, her kindness, her understanding...

"God, you're so silly, can't you be more careful next time Haruto?"

"Idiot...saying that would I want to be your girlfriend...how do I even refuse that.."

"Hol...Holding hand together, is what a couple will do together...right?"

"Hey...they say that, if a couple is together, they need to kiss right? So...do you want to try it out?"

"Don't worry baka, I will be fine, just focus on helping the other girl, they are still new, and need your help still. I will be here for you as always, alright?"

"Teehee, looks like it's a lot worse than I thought it is, but don't worry! I will be fine in no time. Just be patient alright?"

"Hey, looks like I won't make it anymore...Sorry, I won't be able to be with you in the future. But, remember to not be too sad. I will still watch over you in the sky, even when I'm not here."

"So, continue on with your life alright?"

"And remember."

"I love you, always."

F*ck, covering his face with his hand, Haruto tears start dropping off, as the past memories begin to hunt him again.

Just...this last time, Haato, the last time. Let me remember you...

.

.

.


	27. The diamond in rough (Part 3)

It's been a year ever since Suisei met Haruto.

Now 11 year old, not much has changed since the fire accident of that day. Haruto, still being the loner at school, Suisei still hangs around with her friend most of the time.

But they meet up with each other from time to time, for either lunch, chit-chatting, arguing with each other, staring at the scenery from the rooftop together, or perhaps having another cooking competition.

Haruto enjoys Suisei company, with her being the only person who he can call a friend, someone who makes his boring school life slightly more interesting.

Occasionally teasing Suisei, making fun of her, seeing her blush or embarrass, he could proudly say that most of Suisei's fans will kill him to take his place, if they could do that that is.

If only his family background is at least normal...Raising up Fubuki, sometimes, he is scared that the lack of a mother will affect her mental growth, and their father isn't helping at all.

But thank god that through his effort, Fubuki is still having an alright childhood, growing up normally till now.

Meanwhile for Suisei, Haruto is a mysterious person.

Loner, dozing off at class, unwilling to socialize, and uncooperative most of the time. Her effort of integrating him with the class have all gone to waste till now.

Still, she doesn't hate him...or you could say, she is interested in him, not in a romantic way of course. It's just that he gives off a feeling that she never felt from anyone else.

Mysterious, mature, and reliable. Being around him, is comfy, and she likes it. She can relax easily around him, letting her guard down, enjoying his company. He is an interesting person, indeed.

At least he will provide her with good food, eating the fried fish prepared by Haruto, she thinks in her mind.

Crunchy, rich in favour, cooks just right, she had long given up on the category of cooking when it was with Haruto, Nowaday, Haruto will make some more extra benton to share with her, as bribery when he is too lazy to do homework.

Taking a second bite, thus finishing the fish fillet, she takes a look at the boy who she had known for a year, laidback as usual. Being friends with each other, she now understands him a lot more now.

Besides her, Haruto is having his own lunch too, made by himself.

The rooftop has been their secret place ever since, with many memories being made here.

"Haruto, aren't you going for the school trip? You're the only one who didn't sign up in class, do you know that?" Asking Haruto, Suisei continues. "It's only once a year you know? You will miss a lot if you didn't join us."

"Who cares? It's not like all of you will welcome me or what...Don't wanna spoil your happy trip, you know?" "And staying at home means that I can sleep more too..." Haruto is tempted by the idea of sleeping for a few more days.

"Haih, I guess so, it won't be fun to you I guess." But, I wanna make some memories with you too, as friends. "Then, how about we go somewhere fun during our holiday?"

Determined to help her friend, still, she has a cunning plan.

"Nope, proposal rejected." Without hesitation, Haruto rejects Suisei's suggestion. "Nothing beats sleep, even if you're my only friend."

...

Suisei stares at Haruto.

Haruto turns his head in another way.

"No, no deal." Haruto is firm about this.

"I could help you to do your homework for a week." Suisei tries to lure him out of his comfortable bed. "You could sleep more with all that extra time."

"No!" Haruto isn't tempted. "Sleeping for an entire day is a completely different experience alright?"

"I could give you some money to buy some snacks for your imouto." Suisei try bribery.

"...No." Sorry Fubuki, there goes your snack, and it's not healthy for you anyway.

"My cousin threw away a doll that she brought not long ago, I think it's from the Tv series that your imouto like..." Suisei is prepared.

"........No." Time to grow up, Fubuki, dolls are for kids, and you're already 6 year old.

This person is heartless. Looking at the firm Haruto, who is willing to sacrifice anything for his sleep, Suisei will have to resort to a more radical solution, like blackmailing.

"...I already told your imouto that you already brought the doll for her, and is keeping it as a surprise." Remembering Fubuki's exciting face, this is her trump card which she isn't willing to use. "I wonder how she will react if she knows that you won't bring her one."

And just as she expected, Haruto's face turns pale in a matter of seconds.

"Yo...You devil! How could you do this!?" Haruto had trauma from Fubuki crying before, remembering the day where she cried for a straight 2 hour non-stop, it was only until he fulfilled his promises that she finally stopped.

He jokingly promises Fubuki will get the newest Nintendo for her if she scores a certain mark, which he ends up having to go around asking his neighbour if they have one at home, borrowing it from them.

Looking at the now demonic Suisei, in Haruto's eyes of course, he struggles.

"Urgh...fine, fine, where do you want to go?" Finally giving in after some thought, Haruto gives up his dreams of a peaceful holiday. "But I'm telling you, I don't have much money with me, so don't expect me to go to disneyland or what..."

"Fufu, all according to keikaku..." Murmuring in a small voice, Suisei responded. "Don't worry, I won't, it won't cost you any money."

"Just bring yourself, and I will handle the rest, teehee!" But she really is happy, being able to spend time with a friend. Her corners of mouth slightly raise, which Haruto notices.

Sighing, he says. "What's the deal? You don't need to consider my feelings too much, you know that I'm really fine." "If you are busy during holiday, just ignore me and go on with your life, I have Fubuki to take care of anyway..."

"Urusai! Just follow me if you want your doll." Standing up, Suisei's feet seem to become lighter due to Haruto's response. "Lets not keep your imouto waiting, shall we?"

Turning her head towards Haruto, she gives off a smile that could melt the coldest heart.

"Lets go!"

https://www  
https://www.zerochan.net/2953985

.

.

.

Walking towards his home, in his hand is a bag filled with the doll that Suisei promises, Suisei humming a song, walking in front of him. She is obviously in a good mood.

"It's just my house alright...why are you so excited?" And Haruto, still bitter about his missing holiday, questions her good mood.

"You won't understand it, so I won't bother answering too." And suddenly, her voice got louder. "Look, it seems like your imouto is waiting for you."

Not far ahead, a small figure with white hair can be seen waving towards them on the balcony. She can feel the excitement of the figure, indicated by the frequency of her hand waving.

But...isn't her standing a bit too close to the edge?

"OIH! THAT BAKA!" Haruto, noticing what's going on, started sprinting, rushing towards his home, with Suisei unable to catch up with his speed.

And when she reaches Haruto's home, the first thing she hears is Haruto's firm scolding.

"Did you know how dangerous it is!? I already told you that you can't go to the balcony when I'm not at home!"

"But...but..." With a crying voice, Fubuki tries to explain herself.

"No but!" Still firm, Haruto feels like punishment is needed. "Tonight there will be an extra hour of english class as punishment. Now, go wash your face and prepare for dinner."

And with that, the short drama ends abruptly.

"Still strict with your Imouto huh?" "She just wants to welcome you back home, you know that right?" Sitting down on a sofa, Suisei looks around the small apartment, still uncomfortable with it.

The apartment is too small for her, speaking honestly.

"I know, but still." Touching his head, Haruto felt bad too. "It could end up badly if it goes wrong just now, someone fell from there before." "I would rather be strict than to regret my whole life."

"Don't worry, I understand."Suisei replied.

"So, the doll?" Giving to Fubuki now doesn't seem like a good idea.

"I would give it to her tomorrow, thanks by the way, Suisei." "Wanna have some tea? Though it's just the cheapest I can find in store."

"Sure, make it hot please." The weather is cold, she would want something to warmth up her body.

And with that Suisei chill around Haruto's small apartment, having a good time.

"Your father isn't coming home tonight?" Drinking the hot tea that Haruto just passed to her, Suisei is curious about his father.

"Gambling, most probably." "He won't be back home today I think." Saying it without any emotion, he is used to it already. "Wanna have dinner together? Since you're here already afterall."

"Will have to leave it for next time, my mom is cooking tonight." Rejecting respectfully, Suisei is kinda worried about Fubuki, she has been inside their bedroom for a while.

"Mind letting me check on her? Just in case." Suisei asks in a caring manner.

"...Sure, let me know if anything comes up."

Opening the door, she sees a white-haired girl sitting on the bed, hugging her pillow, still weeping a bit.

Carefully, she closes the door behind her, and proceeds to sit besides her.

Someone needs some comforting now.

School is harsh!!!!


	28. The diamond in rough (Part 4)

And with that, Haruto silently watches Suisei closing the door of his and Fubuki's bedroom, as she went in to check on Fubuki. Through the opening of the door, he can barely see Fubuki hugging her pillow, weeping by herself, her tears coming out from her light green eyes, indicating the mood she is now in.

Sighing, he decides to ignore the complex feeling coming from his brain, the sense of guilt went away as he shakes his head, Haruto convinces himself. He needs to be strict, whether Fubuki likes it or not. And just now, Fubuki really is in a dangerous spot.

He doesn't want Fubuki to be brought up as a spoilt kid, who always puts herself in danger. And lacking a responsible parent, he needs to educate Fubuki by himself, which has always been hard for him.

But he is already suited to it, the role of a guardian, and he ain't planning to give it up.

"Yoshi...time to cook." Stretching his arm, Haruto picks up a stool from the living room and moves it to the kitchen, placing it down on the floor. On the dining table, is some ingredient that Haruto had brought a few days ago, with the money his father didn't take away from home today.

Standing on top of the stool carefully, Haruto gains some height, allowing him to reach for the kitchen counter easily. And with his small hand, he holds a relatively big kitchen knife, and proceeds to prepare the ingredient.

"Chop,chop,chop,chop..." Chopping the chicken and onion, Haruto's mind wanders wild, wondering how Suisei will deal with Fubuki's emotion, wondering how could he get enough money from his father to buy food, wondering what Suisei is up to recently.

Aih, why do I have to deal with so many things at such a young age. Thinking in his mind, Haruto is worried about many things.

And as time passes, Haruto eventually finds himself finishing their dinner, while the girls are still staying in the room, not wanting to come out.

What's taking them so long? Haruto, getting impatient, decides to check on them. With his hand holding the doorknob, he proceeds to open it.

Well, at least he plans to, before the conversation inside the door interested him.

"Haih, don't worry too much. He is just scared that something might happen to you." Easily determining it as Suisei's voice, he can feel the tiredness of her. "Your Onechan loves you a lot, that's why he doesn't want to put you in danger."

"But, this isn't the first time he has been so strict on me... Last time he also scolded me for a similar reason." Although not crying now, the sadness from her word is clear. "Did he really hate me that much, he doesn't seem to like me sticking close to him."

"I know it's been hard for Onechan, taking care of the house and me...But I can't help but feel like that I'm a burden to him." Stopping a while, she continues. "And it's been worse recently...with father behaving this way."

"He didn't spend much time with me already...I remember the last time I went somewhere with him was a month ago."

"I remember the days where I would just hang around him for a whole day, and he would accompany me, playing with me. But now, it's rarely the case."

"I don't know if I can handle this anymore...I really want the previous Onechan back"

Hearing this word, Haruto feels his heart hurt a bit, giving off a bitter smile to himself, he put down his hand from the knob.

Looks like I ain't doing a good job as a big brother. Thinking in his mind, he walks away from the door, putting the food on the table for Fubuki to have it later.

As for him, he wants to take a stroll outside, breaths in some fresh air.

Opening the door, the light from the sky started getting dimmer, as the Sun begins to set. And with him wandering around aimlessly, he thought about the decision he makes ever since their mother left them a few years ago, when his father started gambling more and more.

Kicking the can on the street, his small shoulder has a burden too big for him to handle. What's keeping him together, is the past life and memories he has.

But even before he reincarnated, he didn't have any experience dealing with a broken family, moreover being a responsible guardian.

All he can do, is to give her the same education he received before, and through trial and error, learn how to bring up Fubuki.

His tension has been high, dealing with school and taking care of the house, all of these have taken a toll on his mental health. But still, this shouldn't be an excuse for him treating Fubuki like this, ignoring her feelings, not giving her enough time.

"Aih, I've really been a failure, haven't I?" Talking to himself, he finds a small bench in the park to sit down, taking a deep breath..

Just tonight, I want to be alone, refreshing my mind. Thinking like that, Haruto sits down on the bench, admiring the night view of the park. With dim light and bustle of car, its a peaceful night as usual.

Urgh, but I'm getting hungry now...maybe I should grab some bread to eat.

"Tap tap." Suddenly, Haruto feels a soft tap on his shoulder, and then suddenly a burger appears in front of him, which is holds by a small and slim hand.

"Eat it while it is still hot, you must be hungry." A familiar voice appeared behind him, as the figure proceeded to sit beside him. "It had hit you hard, huh, Fubuki's word"

Slightly hesitate, he ended up grabbing the burger, taking a bite at it, helping himself.

"Thank you." While munching the burger, Haruto thanks Suisei through his mouth of food. After swallowing the food into his stomach, he continues. "Kinda, and also some other emotion too, I guess."

"Just wanna take a break once in a while, get some fresh air in." And with that, Haruto takes another bite, filling his empty stomach.

"Just admit that you're stressing up, and have trouble handling the things around you." Decides to be soft, Suisei leans her head onto Haruto's shoulder, playfully of course. "They say that boys get nervous when we girl do things like this, I wonder, is your heart beating fast now?"

"A cute girl is right beside you, leaning her small body onto your shoulder. Do you perhaps...wanna do something together?"

"Eh, don't play around." Bonking her head, which is replied with a dissatisfied stare, he asks. "Is Fubuki with you now? Or is she at home? Did she eat properly just now?"

"She is at home sleeping already, after finishing her dinner. Do you even know how long you've been outside?" Patting her head which has been bonk, Suisei continues. "At least told me where you're going next time, it's hard for me to find you by myself."

"So, think through it yet? Or still lost in your thoughts?" Suisei tries to act natural, not wanting Haruto to see her worries. "You could always ask me for my opinion, you know?"

Asking a 10-year-old girl for opinions huh? I'm such a pathetic person. The thought appears in his mind.

"So, what do you think I've done wrong? Or what do you think I can do?" Laughing at himself bitterly, he asks without hoping for much, she is just a small kid after all.

What can he do anyway? A broken family, an irresponsible father, he isn't ready for any of this, especially with the body of a child.

"Hmm, let me think." Pointing her finger towards her lip cutely, she thinks.

"Well, I don't have much experience, but I can tell you some story that I've been through with my Onesan." And with that, she searches for memories that she had with her sister, Anemachi.

"I remember years ago, when I'm still small, at that time, I really wanted a toy." Giggling a bit at the old-time, she continues. "The toy appears in the Tv commercial a lot of times, and I ask Onesan if she can get one for me."

"And with that, my Baka Onesan of course promises without having a second thought." The scene of her Onesan puffing her chest and promising the request appears in her mind. "But little do she know, the toy was already recalled back from the shelf due to some safety issue that hasn't been fixed."

"Just like that, she searches again and again from the store, but comes back home empty-handed. And every day, the first thing I ask, is whether she gets the toys yet." "And that is until when one day dad and mom told her that the toy can no longer be found anymore."

"And of course, she panicked." Remembering her Onesan running away from her at that time, she gives off a happy smile. "I couldn't let my beloved Imouto down! This is her thinking at that time."

"Little did she know, mom and dad already told me on the day before about that message, and I already give up on getting that toy already."

Meanwhile, Haruto has finished his burger, and wraps the packaging into a small ball, throwing it into a garbage bin which is a few meters away from him.

"So, what did she do?" Giving some response to Suisei, Haruto tries to imagine Anemachi actual personality. Wondering what she will look like in real life.

"Well, she did some dumb things, that Baka Onesan." Although scolding, but her tone makes it feel like she is happy about her. "In the end, she managed to find out that one of her classmates managed to get one of the toys before it was recalled, and she traded her one-month lunch money for it, which resulted in her starving for a month."

"But when I want to play the car, also, it's a remote control car by the way, the battery starts burning after 15 minutes." "And in the end, we had to get the fire extinguisher to get rid of it."

"Ahh, it's a fun time." Remembering the burning fire and Onesan terrified face, Suisei started laughing again. "But you see, I still respect and love her as an Onechan."

"It's not because she is the most reliable one, or she is sensitive to my needs. But because I know she is always there for me when I need her."

"You're not wrong with your way, just that you're too tired to handle everything in your life." Hesitating for a while, she continues. "Although I can't help much, but..."

"I am always here for you, when you need an ear to listen to." And with a smile, she looks at Haruto's slightly shocked face. "I'm your friend, you know."

Looking at the small Suisei, Haruto is kinda shocked by the words from her. Taking a deep breath, his heart is really touched by Suisei's words.

I'm not gonna cry because of a 10-year-old girl's comforting word! Sneezing his mucus into his nose, Haruto declares to himself.

"So..so where are we going during the holiday?" Changing the topic, Haruto tries to preserve his dignity as a qualified adult.

Not noticing Haruto's effort, Suisei didn't give in much thought. "Oh, that. Hehe, where do you think we're going then? Any guesses?"

"Somewhere near I guess, I don't think it will be too far." And thinking for a while. Haruto gives a guess. "Maybe to the small forest near our school?"

"Hmm, you will see." Suisei gives a mischievous smile, not wanting to let Haruto know. "But, anyway, you should go back to see Fubuki already, it's getting late."

"And remember too, I'm always your friend!" Ending with that note, the two wave goodbye to each other, heading back to their home. As the sun has long fallen to the other side.

Coming back home, Haruto silently opens his bedroom door, and snuck into the bed which the small girl is sleeping on. With the blanket on both of them, he cuddles together with Fubuki, using her as a body pillow which is very fluffy.

Sensing the motion, Fubuki naturally cuddle closer to the familiar smell, and not long after, her arm is already around Haruto's body. Looking at Fubuki's cute face, Haruto can't help but pop it a bit, at her cheek of course. (Bonking all of you who is horny)

Pop pop. Pop pop.

Popping a bit, she is still in deep sleep, not waking up from Haruto's playful act. Instead, Haruto feels her arm around him starts hugging him even tighter.

Yup, she is cute. Nodding to himself, he finally closes his eyelids, and proceeds to the realm of dream.

I will spend more time with you from now on, Fubuki. Sorry for ignoring you for a while.

I'm still learning alright? Learning to cope with this family, with this role. It's not easy, really.

There are nights when I couldn't sleep, scares that our father will bring more misery to us. Night where I'm awake from nightmares, of you being hurt again.

So, please forgive me, this immature Onechan, for not taking care of you. So, I promise.

I will never, ever, leave you alone again.

Never.


	29. Discontinue Announcement

Eto, if anyone is reading this on AO3 this book is discontinue already, new book is out though, so....yah?


End file.
